Our Assassins' Last Hope
by Arcatamous
Summary: Hope. As strong as life itself; yet also as fragile. E-Class is getting a brand new transfer student. A foreigner from America. Most aren't excited by the fact that they are getting a new student, but are curious to see who have fallen down to their level. Though they won't have to wait long. For the student is standing right outside their door.
1. Before the Attempts

_Have you ever fallen so deep that you can't get back up?_

 _I have._

 _Have you ever been surrounded by your own darkness; your own fear swimming around you and clinging to you?_

 _I have._

 _Have you ever felt like something was watching you everywhere you go, stalking you and hovering over your shoulder?_

 _I have._

 _But then,_

 _Have you ever felt a bright light shining in a tiny dot in your dark world?_

 _I have._

 _Have you ever felt a warm ray of light drawing you, pulling you out of your own darkness?_

 _I have._

 _Have you ever felt the feeling of being wanted?_

 _I have._

 _Of not losing faith?_

 _I have._

 _I have felt it._

 _A sense of…_

 _Hope._


	2. Attempt 1

First POV's (? POV)

Kunugigaoka Junior High

10:00 AM

Are you sure about this sweetheart?" Mom asks for the tenth time today; her eyes clearly exposing her worries. "You know we can do something el-"

"Mom I'll be fine," I assure her while rolling my eyes. "It's just school."

My mom can be such a worry wort with her eyebrows crease together, her hands fumbling with her skirt, and her brown orbs glancing at me once or twice. She seems to like to watch me like a hawk, searching for even the tiniest hint of tiredness in my eyes so that she can force me to stay home. Mothers like my mom can be such a handful, especially with someone like me.

"O-Okay then," mutters my mother.

I glance out of the corner of my eyes to stare at the woman fidgeting next to me. Mom stands a good few inches below me. Her stature is small and gentle, like a true lady she is. Her bright pink lips lighten Mother's smooth face that does not do her age justice. Mid-back length dark brown curls tumble down Mother's shoulder and lay on her neat white dress shirt. Mom's pale skin hands are clasp together with it settling on her lap, her knee-length dark blue pleats swing lightly with her body. I sigh, irritated by Mum's foot tapping. She likes a chipmunk on caffeine. The heels of Mom's white flats aren't helping either.

"Mum," I mutter, eyes twitching. "Mum... Mom... Mom!"

Mom jumps a little when my voice raises at her. The brunette next to me stares at me in surprise.

I then sigh again. "Mom, you are more nervous than I should be. Calm down."

Just as I have spoken, one of the secretaries calls to us. "Sinclair-san, the principal will see you now."

Great. Just great. I just calm Mom down for a good ten seconds and now she's back to being the high chipmunk she is. What is wrong with the world today?

We are standing in front of a large office desk. The principal was sitting in his chair with his back turn to us. A pregnant silence hangs in the air as no one spoke a word. At the sudden moment, the office's doors open again and a boy around my age walks in.

He is tall, standing above my five feet five height by a few inches. He has a sharp jaw with narrow violet eyes and short strawberry blonde hair. His body stature seems firm and broad, clearly shows that this guy is either in a sport or just exercise a lot. He is wearing the school standardized male uniform: a white collar shirt with two red stripes running around the short sleeves, a dark gray tie, gray suit pants, and black shoes. I can't deny the fact that this guy is attractive, but never judge a book by its cover. He could just some prick or bastard that wants attention.

"You called Father?" the guy says as he makes his way to stand next to me. A devilish smirk is planted on his face as the guy stare at the chair. I don't know why but that smirk irks me and I extremely want to smack it off his face.

The chair then swivels around and I finally see the resemblance in the two. The principal is basically just an older version of the guy standing next to me. Or is it the guy next to me a younger version of the principal. I mean the principal did come first, so his son must have gotten his looks from-

"Sinclair-san," a voice calls my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. I then turns to the owner of the voice, the guy standing next to me.

Giving him a confused look, I reply, "Sorry. Lost in thought. You need something?"

The guy then gives me a closed eye smile and answers, "My name is Gakushuu Asano. I will be your tour guide for today."

"Okay then," I shrug nonchalantly.

We both left the room, but not before I thank and bow to the principal and Mom of course. That would just be disrespectful if I didn't. Anyway, we stroll out of the office and into the hallways of the school. Along the way, I glance at the Asano guy to see him keeping the little smile on. Halfway through the tour, I sigh, "You can stop smiling like that. It's creeping me out."

It seems I caught Asano by surprise because he halts his steps and turn to look at me in surprise. After a good two seconds, he reverts back to that fake smile again and claims, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I sigh, yet again, while passing him. "Just drop the act Asano-san. I can see that you don't like to smile. If you don't like showing your real smile, then don't smile at all. I ain't forcing you to."

The strawberry head then caught up to me. This time, his lips are in a straight line and his eyes narrow down at me. Seriously can this guy's eyes get any narrower?

"Quite the observer aren't you?" Asano states.

I chirp out sassily, "Thanks hon. Anything else you want to add?"

Asano then smirks, "Oh, sassy too."

I then flirts, "Looks who talking. Quite the charmer, aren't you; with that devilishly narrow eyes of yours. I am so head over heel for you."

"With quite a mouth as well," the lad next to me adds.

"You know, you are using a lot of 'quite'," I point out.

Asano then retorts, "Got a problem with that?"

Shaking my head, I remark as the both of us turn the corner and head for the field, "No; it just sound a little redundant."

The said boy then let out a chuckle, which makes me smile lightly, "Aah, so he can laugh."

I actually had a good time touring the school with this Asano guy. Being home-schooled most of my life, I thought it would be awkward for me to talk with other kids my age. However, it seems I made a good first impression and befriended the principal's son. That was until a certain event that happened on my tour.

Walking pass a few students, I hear one of them smugly insults someone. "It's so great to be here, unlike those low life E-Class students. Man they are just hopeless bastards that won't even make it to high school."

"Yeah," his friend agrees, "So glad we are on top and not at the same level as those trash in the mountains."

In my offense, those two scums were talking loudly so I wasn't eavesdropping on them. Students and teachers who heard the two laugh along with them, which shock me. Do any of these people have respect for others? And seriously, teachers too?

I then focus my gaze on Asano and he did nothing, but smirk. I can't stand it. Those two's comments on this certain class seriously makes me boil in anger. I clench my fist tightly while lightly shaking in fury. My pace have stopped and I am now standing in the middle of the hallway. Some students stare at me with judgmental eyes while others whisper about me.

My mind is in a scramble. Thoughts zip through my mind like a bullet train as I try to hold myself back from punching those two. Taking a few shorts and calm breaths, I then turn to the said boys and smile. "You know, it takes one to know one."

"W-What?!" the two exclaims, clearly embarrassed at my remark.

One of them even dare to retorts back, "W-what do you know? You aren't even from this school."

Giving him, yet again, a bright smile, I walk towards both of them, especially making my way towards the one that spoke to me. Standing only a few feet away from the tall fella, I shoot my hand out and slam it against the wall next to his head; a loud smack throughout the hallway.

Leaning my head forward while quickly dropping my smile and my eyes narrowing down at the coward in anger, I state calmly, "Say it."

"What," the guy asks, dumbfounded.

"Say it to my face," I repeat.

He remains silent as I then scowl. "That's right. You are nothing but a piece of sh*t. All barks, but no bites. So why don't you take that big mouth of yours, stick it up your *ss, and SHUT UP!"

I smirk in triumph to see the said boy cowers under me in fear. His frame is shaking a little as he stares into my eyes. Leaning back, I glance around the hallway to see many students with their mouths open, clearly stun at my action. Taking their silent to the advantage, I declare, "I will say this once and only once, so listen well."

I then turn to Asano who is also stunned. "That includes you Asano-san."

My firm voice resonances through the now students-filled hallway. Everyone surprisingly is listening to me. "From what I have learned about school, it is a place where students are encouraged by their teachers and student friends to pursue their dreams. What I have seen just now is not what I expected. In fact, it is the opposite. If this type of actions is what this school system encourage, then I would damn rather be in this E-Class than be included as one of you-mine my language- son of a b*tches."

Giving another triumph smirk, I stalk down the hallway while analyzing the paralyzed students and teachers. As I walk pass them, I see the "young scholar's" eyes following my every step. Their widen orbs and shock expressions with a little tint of fear truly make my day.

I then stroll up to one of the teachers standing frozen in the middle of the hallway. The teacher was a scrawny bald man, standing a few inches below me. He is wearing a pair of glasses and a gray wrinkle suit while his eyes dart around, trying to look anywhere except at my eyes.

"You-Young lady!" the bald idiot exclaims, trying to sound authoritative to only have his words come out in a stutter. "How dare you used such vulgar language on school ground. A-And bullying another student? That is unacceptable! I will have you demoted to E-Class!"

Once in front of the teacher, I glare harshly at him, making him tense up. "Be my guess sensei-san. I don't want to be stuck with you pricks on this fricken' campus."

"How dare you speak to a teacher in that tone," the man cries out. "I will have to call your parents!"

"Call them," I retort with a blank expression. "See if they care about what I say. Remember, they are my parents and they know me better than you. They won't believe you that easily."

The said teacher stands rigid and in silence. Uttering out under my breath, I then step pass the male, remembering to brush my shoulder harshly against him. "Pathetic."

"I'll be heading back to your dad's office Asano-san," I tell the said boy, my eyes looking forward as I pass him. Asano appears really piss or so, because his eyes just got narrower and his teeth are grit together. "By the way, I never did tell you my name did I?"

Not letting Asano talk, I shift to face him and bow mockingly with a devilish smirk of my own. I then speak with my voice bouncing off the walls once again, unconsciously wanting everyone to know my name. "The name is Hope Sinclair, or rather, Sinclair Eienensho (Eternal) Hope. Thanks for having me at your oh so prestigious school."


	3. Attempt 2

Third POV's

Kunugigaoka Junior High (The Next Day)

6:30 AM

"Who is this child again?" a deep voice, which obviously belong to a man, questions. "Why would she request to be in E-Class?"

The voice belongs to a male agent with dark short spiky hair, standing tall, and wearing a white long sleeve collar shirt with a black tie, black suit pants and black polished shoes. The man, though nothing like a model, is handsome and attractive just enough to catch most of the female student body's attention with his stoic expression and broad feature.

The said man is Tadaomi Karasuma, an agent for the Military Defense. He was tasked to...watch over E-Class's teacher, an indestructible yellow being that goes by the name "Korosensei". Taking into consideration, Karasuma took on the roll of E-Class's PE teacher to train the would-be assassins in the basic of assassinations and combat. The man has a closed off and completely dense character. Karasuma mainly focus on his work and mission, not bothering about anything else. This can be seen through his straightforward and stoic personalities.

The agent is standing next to the principal desk with his arms cross over his chest and his eyes twitching in annoyance. Though in Karasuma's defense, he didn't expect to have a student requesting to be place in the lowest and most criticized class in the whole school. Sitting across from the said agent is Principal Asano himself, with his fingers intertwine tightly and his back rest on the large chair.

"Believe me when I say I was surprise at this request Karasuma-san," Principal Asano states, "However, the child said she will be here early in the morning to explain her reasons."

At the sudden words, like a chant to a spell, the door opens and the said female student waltz through the door, confidence oozing off her. From what Karasuma can see, the girl stands around the height of five feet five. She has healthy, but pale skin; like the fluorescent moonlight. The girl's skin matches her hair; long silver, almost white, locks that stop at her hip. Her bangs hang in front of the girl's forehead with a few strands in the center while the rest layers on either sides. A few pieces of the female's hair fell in front of her shoulders, floating as light as an angel's feather. The mystery student, to what Karasuma had observed, has the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Ranging from dark blue (from the top) to clear bright blue (to the bottom), the girl's eyes light up the room with a sense of freedom and freshness. Complementing the girl's look is a pair of soft pink lips, a button nose, and rosy cheeks. Even with her feminine and fragile looks, the agent can tell the girl is an athlete. The youth's shoulder is a little wide for a female. Her arms are a decent size; not small nor big. Karasuma can even make out some stiffness in the arm, proving his suspicion. The student's figure is extremely well toned. Curves are in the right places, but not too big or showy like a certain assassin Karasuma knows; just moderate. The girl's bare skin is shown through her white sleeveless dress shirt and a pair of blue denim mid-thigh shorts. Sure, this is a normal teenager outfit, but what caught the agent's attention is the large brown utility belt slung around the girl's waist, the pair of tall black combat boots, the pair of black leather finger less gloves, and the black professional shooting glasses sitting on top of her head. Karasuma raises an eyebrow when he sees the girl walking towards him and Principal Asano.

"Good morning Principal Asano," the girl greets with a waist length bow. "I came here as I promise."

"On time as well Sinclair-san," the headmaster of Kunugigaoka Junior smirks, "Good. Now, would you please explain to me why you want to join E-Class?"

However, the young girl didn't reply to the man, but only glance to the side and stare at Karasuma. After a couple minutes of silence, the older Asano introduces the teen to the said man; "That's right. Sinclair-san, this is the PE teacher and main coordinator of E-Class, Tadaomi Karasuma. Karasuma-san, this is Miss Hope Sinclair; the student that requested to join your class yesterday."

Karasuma puts out his hand and nods. "Nice to meet you, Sinclair-san."

"My pleasure Karasuma-san," the girl replies with a gentle smile while taking his hand. Shaking the female's hand, Karasuma is surprise that the girl has a strong grip, way too strong for a girl her age. After the short greeting, Hope turns back to the Principal and answers, "I apologize for not answering your question from before. I will now give you my reason.

Yesterday, your son gave me a tour of the school ground. He was an amazing tour guide and his sarcastic nature is amusing. However, I came to find that the whole school, students, and teachers alike, seems to lack respect for a certain E-Class. From what I know, E-Class is the lowest class in this system. It's for students who have drop below the average of the school's expectation. Even so, I didn't expect to find people criticizing them and insulting them. Additionally, I can't wrap my head around the fact that you allow such discrimination in your education system. That, Principal Asano, is something I cannot tolerate."

Taking a deep breath, Hope closes her eyes and then opens them to meet the principal dangerously threatening one. "Nonetheless, I can do nothing about, for it is your school to control, but I can't stand being around people like them as well. Therefore, I would like to spend this school year with E-Class."

Silence once again fills the office as an eerie aura sets in. The older Asano narrows his eyes down at the young girl while Karasuma seems to be frozen in astonishment. The agent have met many honorable people in his life, but he has never met one like this Hope Sinclair.

This girl doesn't matter if she is criticized or discriminated, the agent voices internally, She is willing to put her pride asides and be in a position that will make her a target, just so that she wouldn't be considered one of those arrogant kids.

Gakuho then speaks up, mildly surprises to find the girl willing to be seen inferior to others than being the one calling others inferior. "Is that all you can offer as an explanation Sinclair-san? If so then please leave. I will assign you to your classroom, and just so you know, it will not be E-Class."

Karasuma counters, "But Principal Asano-"

` "Enough Karasuma-san," the brown hair male interrupts. "It is not up to you to decide. Might I remind you that this is my school and I will deal with it as I fit. Miss Sinclair, you ace my entrance exam with an almost perfect score. You are skilled in many fields including business, art, music, literature, economic, sports, and science; and this is only scratching the surface of what you can. You have more knowledge about world than any kids your age. Sinclair-san, I would advise making use of the materials you have now. You can improve yourself, sharpen your skills. You have a talent Miss Sinclair."

"And for what Principal Asano?" the silverette asks, her eyes giving off the "dead serious" vibe. "Why have talents and skills if you aren't planning to use it in the world, in life?"

The headmaster then replies, "Your gift should be used as you fit, and from what I see, you can use them to help others-"

"So why can't I use my gift to help the E-Cass students?" Hope retorts, her eyes smiling.

She finally has gotten the principal where she wanted him. True to her thoughts, the brunette stayed silent. "With all due respect, you said it yourself Principal Asano. I want to use my gift to help others, so why can't I start with E-Class. They may be in the lowest class, but that doesn't mean that we should give up on them. Please believe in me, Principal Asano. True to my name sir, I have 'hope' that these students still have a chance in life."

Both males were speechless. They were stunned to their core. Looking at Hope, the headmaster can see a familiar glint in her eyes. The same glint that used to burn in his a long time ago. For Karasuma, he can see that this girl standing in front of him is wise beyond her years.

Taking a few bold steps the older Asano's desk, Hope stares deep into the said man's eyes. When she stands only a few feet away from him, Hope explains, "Principal Asano, I have been home-schooled my whole life. Now, I get the chance to open my horizon. Sir, I only have one year to live a normal school girl's life; to make friends and make mistakes. Please."

As lightning seems to strike the former teacher, Asano snaps out of his daze and questions the glowing female, "One year? Would you care to elaborate Miss Sinclair?"

The girl blinks owlishly, clearly realizing her mistakes. The female youth utters out a silent curse and then breathe a deep, and heavy sigh; "It was supposed to be a family secret, but I guess you two should know. I mean, you two are going to be my teacher and principal."

The two educators raise an eyebrow in confusion as the girl says. "Where do I begin?"


	4. Attempt 3

First POV's (Hope POV)

3-E Classroom

7:00 AM

Taking a deep breath, I look forward at the closed door. My hands are shaking lightly by my sides in excitement and nervousness. Usually, my ears reflexively twitch at every little sound. However, in this case, it is twitching rather wildly to the shouting and squealing of the students on the other side. Some were yelling "yeah! Fresh meat!" while others were mumbling inaudible phrases. My gaze then lands on Karasuma-sensei, who only sigh tiredly as it seems a headache is moving towards him.

"Sorry about the noise Sinclair-san," Karasuma-sensei apologizes.

I reply, giving him an understanding smile, "No harm done Karasuma-sensei. And please, call me Hope."

Karasuma-sensei has been a great help and support to me after I explain my condition to him and the principal. Of course before entering the E-Class, he gave me debrief on how E-Class education have changed and what is to be expected in that class. Boy was I surprised when I found out that I have to kill a yellow color changing cephalopod in E-Class. Though I hate the idea of taking anyone's life, including a weird wiggly being, I still have to do it if I want to stay in E-Class. Karasuma-sensei has already supply me with a good amount (boxes) of knives, guns, and bullets to last me the year. This. Will be. Fun.

Karasuma-sensei then slides open the door and walks in, leaving me to stand in the hallway alone. Well, he did tell me to wait here until he calls me in. The room on the other side of the door silence down as Karasuma-sensei talk. Drowning out the agent's voice, I reminiscences on the last fourteen to fifteen years of my life.

Being home-schooled my whole life, I did learn many things. My parents basically either hire a private tutor for me, or teach me themselves, mostly the latter. Fun thing about having a CEO father and a university professor mother; I pretty much get everything handed to me on a silver plate. My dad's company focuses on world-breaking scientific technology and medical treatment. In fact, Dad works hand-in-hand with the military of the US of A and that brings big bucks. My mom, as I have said before, is a university professor. Her major is in language; many languages. She teaches online and at universities that need her, and that also brings in green. I mean, where will you find a woman who is basically a Google translator. Her job somehow fits her character as well, if I might add. Mom can never stop yapping. But I guess that's what makes Mom so sweet.

Additionally, with parents like mine, I learn more than I need to. Way more. Sure I get the six requiring subjects: math, science, history, language arts, elective, and PE, but it ain't your normal six courses. Dad teaches me the following: math and science. Math is okay. I worm my way from K to twelve mathematical requirements within ten years. Lucky me I guess? Science, though, is a different story. Dad can go pretty deep in explaining something. So deep that he basically gets off track! Though, that's okay with me because science is something I truly enjoy. Especially when we do experiments. I think we made some laughing gas once. Nothing as dangerous as the Joker's, but enough to get my victims-ah I mean Dad's stoic bodyguards to loosen up for twelve hours. So thrilling. Adding more to this mayhem, Dad would sometime add a business class into my schedule. Only sometime though.

While my father focuses on the realistic side, Mom focuses me more on the figurative sides. She teaches me in language arts and history, and it ain't fun. She starts me off with speaking in four different languages from when I was a newborn. Though I don't speak until later, but yea. She speaks in many tongues for me to hear and learn. Then, she drills in the history of the language when I start to read and write. It's scary to be her student. I believe I went a few nights without sleep because of her homework. Yeah, I ain't Black Widow Mom. Dang that woman is stupidly insane. Who gives their kid a four page essays on the history of the whole world for finals. Adding more to that, she makes me write each page in a different language. What kind of teacher is that? This is one reason why I want to learn in a NORMAL school with a NORMAL education system; but I guess I chose the wrong school. Though, I should be glad that she didn't make that paper my weekly's test. Ugh.

The last two classes, physical education and elective, are the only classes I usually don't die mentally. Let me repeat, MENTALLY. That doesn't mean I don't die physically. For PE, Dad hired martial arts teachers. I learn Aikido and Judo. It's really fun to kick ass. However, it was still exhausting. For normal PE, I try different sports. My favorites are is archery, tennis, and gymnastic. Mom would make me take music lessons and dance lessons too, not that I mind. I only like playing the violin though. As for dance, Mum let me choose the style I want, breakdancing.

Besides the death-defying educational schedule with my parents, I learn some knickknacks here and there with my Uncle Kendrick. He, and a special someone, showed me how to parkour, billiard, and shoot short range. Some stuff I learn on my own is rollerblading, which is how I get to school now, and ice-skating, basing it off of rollerblading. Swimming is a necessity, so my parents already got that covered for me.

But to be clear, I only learn the basic of music, art, and sports. I didn't go in deep except for gymnastic, martial arts, and shooting. Breakdancing, tennis, billiard, parkour, archery, and the others are stress reliever. From now and then, I would go street dancing. Fun and relaxing; better than trying to assassinate someone right?

My whole life I have learned a lot and can do a lot, but because of it that I lost something precious to me. A childhood. Being home-schooled, I never got the chance to interact with kids around my age. I never actually knew what it is like to have friends. Sometimes, it can be lonely. I never did tell my folks about it, knowing that they will worry. I don't blame them. I mean, who in this world have natural long silver hair as a kid. It is for the better though. I bet if I did meet some kids back when I was little, they would just make fun of me for having silver hair. I guess that's how my life balanced out. You get some, you lose some.

After ten minutes, Karasuma-sensei pauses and then calls out to me, "You can come in now."

Taking a deep breath, my hand firmly holds onto the door and slides it to the sides. The wooden door stops with a clack as the class comes into my view. I confidently walk into the room, hands stiff by my sides. In front of me was Karasuma-sensei and...HOLY FRICKIN' SH*T! That thing is huge! I luckily pause next to my PE teacher before seeing the thing, saving me the embarrassment of stopping in mid-step.

The weird yellow thing, as my mind starts to slowly comprehend, is the being I have to kill; who also goes by the name Korosensei if I remember correctly. A bipedal walking octopus, or is it cephalopod? He is frickin' tall, around thrr meters at most. That thing is yellow. Just plain yellow. He has a round head with a Cheshire grin slaps onto his face and two little black dots for eyes. No ears or nose to what I can see. Korosensei has two main tentacles as arms with two weird fingers on each, and two smaller ones behind the main arms. While the rest of his tentacles are used for walking. The being wears a tiny academic cap; tiny if compared to his head. Korosensei also dons a black academic dress with purple and yellow linings, and a black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it. How odd. For being the thing that destroyed more than half of the moon, he surely is wearing it proudly. Either way, what intrigues me is Koro-sensei's academic dress hides his whole body excepts for the arms, head, and legs. I wonder: what is underneath that dress of his?

"A-hem!" a soft cough from Karasuma-sensei wakes me from my trance.

I switch my attention to him and sees him nudging his head towards that rest of the class. Getting the idea of introductions, I then glance back at the class to find all the students staring at me. That knocks me back to my nervous state. Lightly leaning on my heels with an arm tucks behind my back, I give the students a shy smile and wave. "H-Hi. My name is Hope Sinclair-ah! I-I mean Sinclair Hope. It is an ho-honor to meet you-to meet you all."

The old classroom now fills with nothing but silence. The students give no reaction to my introduction. Some stare at me with wide eyes while others just stare like there is no tomorrow. This is one of the most awkward moments I have been in my life. The tension is killing me. My habits soon kick in and I start to rock back on forth on my heels, my hands tightly clasp together behind my back, with a few occasions of my fingers messing with my uniform skirt. I hunch forward a little with my silver locks covering my anxious face.

What do I do now? I thought absentmindedly. Do they like me? Did I do something wrong? Is my Japanese wrong? Was I supposed to bow! SOMEBODY SPEAK! PLEASE!

"Uh h-hi," a timid voice rings throughout the classroom. I quickly glance up and stare at the voice's direction to only stare right into crystal light blue eyes. "Welcome to class 3-E. I'm Nagisa Shiota."

To my surprise, it was a blue hair student. Boy or girl, I do not know, but the student has their hair in two cute pigtails. The student was standing, and from the looks of it, he/she is only a few inches shorter than me. He/she wears a white short sleeve dress shirt with a dark gray tie, a dark blue vest over the top, and a pair of bag gray pants that have the end rolled up. It appears to be too big for him/her. He/she looks petite, but sturdy, making it super hard to identify their gender. His/her voice and name isn't helping either; it's in between!

Giving him-her-them a slight bow and a timid smile, I state, "Thank you."

The small conversation between me and the students seems to break up the tension in the room as the class relaxes a little. Another student, who I can identify as a boy, stands up and smile charmingly.

"Hi, my name is Yuma Isogai. I am the male class representative. Sorry for not introducing myself early. And welcome to class 3-E."

Following along, the rest of the students give me a bright smile and a little welcome.

"Ah, now that that is finally over," a slightly high voice next to me states; "I would like to personally welcome to class 3-E Sinclair-san. Please call me Korosensei. Also, I believe you already know what is to be expected?"

The octopus is talking to me. Woah. Nonetheless, I nod.

Suddenly, Korosensei's Cheshire smile stretches a little more as his beady eyes narrow. "Nurufufu! Well then Miss Sinclair. I hope you are prepared...for our Assassination Class! Good luck; you will need it if you want to kill me by graduation. Nurufufufufu!"

And so, my school year starts with me being in the Assassination Classroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh and may the odds be forever in your favor!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You did not just quote that from the Hunger Games."


	5. Attempt 4

Third POV's

3-E Classroom

Lunch Break

"Well now children," Korosensei chirps happily, "I will be stopping in Paris for some brunch. Be back soon!"

With that said, the yellow octopus was ready to set off at Mach twenty out the window when Hope calls out to him. "Korosensei! Wait!"

The students watch the silverette carefully as she struts towards her towering teacher, her demeanor shows anything but devilishness or maliciousness.

"Hm? Is there something you need Sinclair-san?" Korosensei questions when he sees the girl coming towards him.

Hope replies with a bright smile, "If it's not a bother Korosensei, can you visit these places on this paper and get my lunch. I accidentally forgot my lunch at home, but I brought money. Here is the money for my food."

The being just stares at his student as she gives him the money and slip paper; showing no suspicious actions. The strange teacher then read the paper to see where he needs to go.

Soon after, Korosensei's eyes bug out in shock. "L-LE JULES VE-VERNE FOR LUNCH?! AND ANGELINA F-FOR DE-DESSERTS?! THESE PLACES ARE EXPENSIVE!"

How rich is this girl? Everyone questions internally while sweat drops form on their heads as the shock patiently dies down. From what many people know, Paris is an expensive city. To have Hope asking Korosensei to buy her lunch for her is truly strange and new to E-Class.

Hope just continues to grin widely, a hint of mischievousness in her tone. "Ne Korosensei, I gave you just enough for a lunch combo from Le Jules Verne and enough for a slice of Lemon Sorbet, Strawberry Shortcake, and Red Velvet from Angelina, OK. No more, no less, so you better not use my money for something else."

Nodding shakily, the yellow octopus shoots straight out of the classroom, leaving the girls' hairs and skirt to fly widely and papers to be thrown everywhere. Like normal, all the students cover their eyes from the heavy air left behind them. Afterward, everyone uncovers their eyes and focus their gaze on the resident transfer student. To their surprise, the girl have a devious smirk planted on her face.

"Ne-ne Sinclair-san," Manami Okuda stutters out. "Did you really forgot your lunch?"

The said silver head turns to look at the be-spectacle girl, her smirk dropping, and nods sheepishly, her hand unconsciously moves to the back of her neck and rubs it. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night due to my excitement and end up waking up late this morning. I just brought enough money to buy some food. However, I didn't expect E-Class to be so...secluded. Anyway, I'm surprise that he doesn't buy anything from within the country for lunch."

"Korosensei likes to go overboard," Okuda smiles, finding her new classmate easy to talk to. "I'm Manami Okuda by the way. Nice to meet you."

Manami Okuda is petite girl, at the height of four feet eleven with black hair tied into two twin braid that reaches her shoulder. She wears the school wide uniform and don a pair of round frame glasses that covers her gray eyes.

Hope then fully turns to the shorter girl and give her a genuine smile that basically lights up the whole room and responds, "The honor is all mine."

Most of the girls then begin to surround the female as they escalate to asking her questions. One girl in particular, Kaede Kayano, seems interested in what Hope had said earlier about her lunch.

"So Sinclair-chan, is it true your lunch compose of those three delicious slices of cake?"

"Yes," Hope answers with a shy grin, a tint of pink shines on her cheek; "I'm a bit of a sweet tooth, so I couldn't help myself. And please call me Hope. It's weird hearing you guys call me by my last name."

Hope peers down at the bright hair girl, having an odd feeling. The said girl stands at four feet nine, possibly one of the shortest girl in the class. She has neck length turquoise hair, styled in a catlike style pigtails. Kayano has a pair of hazel eyes and healthy peachy skin. Her stature is small and petite, much like Okuda. Her clothes is much like the rest of the girls; the girl's school uniform.

Hope stares at the turquoise head, thinking, Where have I seen her? I swear I have seen that face before.

A lean arm then lands on Hope's shoulder, pulling the young girl out of her thoughts. The said female turns to her side to find a blonde with deep blue eyes. If it wasn't for the girl's face, Hope would have thought the blonde is a foreigner. She is tall, around five feet four. The girl is wearing a gray skirt, a white dress shirt, and tie, but instead of a gray jacket, she wears a cream vest. The female's eyes shine in mischievousness as a smirk makes its way onto her face.

"Hiya," the blonde greets Hope, "The name's Rio Nakamura. Nice to meet ya!"

"My pleasure."

As most of the girls crowd around the new girl, the boys hang back as they stare at the so called "fresh meat".

"Man that chick is hot!" exclaims Taiga Okajima, huffing like a bull seeing red.

The steaming boy stands at five feet six. His hair is dark and is in a butch cut style like his dark brown, close to black, eyes. Taiga is neither bulky nor strong. He is rather lean and weak for a guy. As only reasonable, the male is wearing the school standardized uniform.

"Shut up Okajima!" growls another male student.

The said student is leaning back on his chair with his feet on his wooden table. His hair is dark brown with dyed blonde around the sides. The male has a bulky figure and standing at five feet eleven makes him look intimidating. Contrasting his intimidating figure, the male has pretty green eyes. Though it doesn't help the fella in any way because he always has an angry expression on his face; with his eyebrows crease together, his eyes narrowing, and his teeth bearing a little.

This growling male is Ryoma Terasaka, a former bully in 3-E. The youth isn't like by the class much, but he is tolerable and learning from his mistake. However, when Ryoma found out that Hope is a so called "rich kid", his anger starts to boil up because of having the wrong impression. Getting up from his seat, Ryoma trots towards the said female, his body hunches over and hands shove into his pockets. Seeing the approaching male, Hope averts her attention to Ryoma. The said male wears a pissed off expression on his face as he stands a few feet from Hope. The girls crowding around the female Sinclair separate when Terasaka came towards them. Many of Hope's classmates are worried about the silver hair beauty. Knowing Terasaka, he will only cause trouble.

"Hi," Hope greets with a simple wave of her delicate hand.

In matter of seconds, Ryoma have taken hold of Hope's collar and pulling her face towards him. The two's faces were inches apart; one holding frustration while the other holds nothing.

Terasaka growls, "Listen here you stuck up wealthy little sh*t. Just because your parents make big bucks, it doesn't mean you can rub it in our faces."

Tension fills the teacher less classroom. All students' eyes are on the two. Unknowingly, most teens held in their breath as they stare at Terasaka. Kaede was going to protest when Hope quickly raises her hand at the shorter girl without shifting her stare from Ryoma. Surprise, Kaede stays silent to Hope's wish.

After a long and tense silent, Hope states, "I'm sorry."

The taller male is taken back. His eyes widen a little and his glare eases up. With Ryoma's grip on Hope's collar loosening, the girl quickly slips out of it.

Fixing her collar, the female youth continues on her earlier comment. "I didn't mean to offend you; or any of you. I can see where I have done you all wrong."

Every youth in the class stares at the girl in surprise. Terasaka carefully examines the girl's face. Hope doesn't look like she is lying. Only truth is express on her face.

"I-"

Hope quickly interrupts the boy, "But that doesn't give you the rights to judge me just because of where I stand in society or what I have. I didn't wish I was born rich. In fact, I would rather be born poor than being born into a rich family. Forgive me if I'm blunt, but yeah, I am rich; stupidly and insanely rich. However, please take it into consideration that I am in this class with you. The class that all other students and teachers look down on. The End Class. So I'm basically like you all; trash thrown out by society."

Seeing that the bulky boy has nothing to add, Hope continues, "To be honest, I wasn't force to be here."

Some students let out small gasps while others utter out a "what".

"What do you mean by that?" Manami asks, her face contorts.

Hope turns to look at the megane female and smiles gently at her. Knowing that the truth would come out sooner or later, she decides to tell the class now to clear up any misunderstanding. "I chose to be here. Society may think you are hopeless trash that won't make a difference in the world, but I think you all play a major part in society. Just because you are stuck at the bottom of this school, doesn't mean you are at the bottom of society. You guys should remember that this is a private school. Not all can just apply and get accepted. Please know that if you are here, you are at least better than those who aren't. And by the way, this school doesn't decide where you stand in the society. Who are they to tell you what you can be and what you can't? They are not you. Only you all can decide where you go, where you stand, and what you will do.

I chose to be in this class because I know you guys are at least better than those brats. Just so everyone know, I would rather be in the lowest level of society than be counted as one of those stuck up pricks and bastards on the main campus. I can tolerate many things in this world, but an arrogant snob isn't one of them. After seeing how those students act on campus and openly present such negative comments, I wanted to pummel their faces to the ground. Sadly, I never got the chance to.

Knowing this, I hope we can start over?"

After the long and inspirational monologue that the silverette had given, the students of 3-E are too stun to speak. Ryoma especially too shocked to speak. After hearing the shorter girl's request, the male teen feels a little guilty for lashing out at her and nods silently. Adding to his silent nature, Ryoma lightly scratches the back of his head in nervousness.

"Ok then," Hope chirps, putting her hand out; "My name is Hope Sinclair. What is yours?"

Taking the Hope's petite hand, Terasaka introduces himself, "Ryoma Terasaka. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Terasaka-kun," the young girl smiles.

Seeing the two polar opposite students befriend each other, the class ease up with a heavy sigh.

"Nurufufufu," a familiar voice snickers, "I see our resident bully have ease up on Miss Sinclair. My aren't you becoming such a big softy."

"KOROSENSEI!" a collective the students voices gasp.

The said teacher is standing inches from the two main students in quarrel. No one knew when the yellow creature return and how he came in unnoticed. Even so, Korosensei is back with a bag of food on his left arm tentacle while two bags on his right. The one of the bags on the right contains three large white boxes.

Hope scolds, "Korosensei! That is rude!"

Ignoring the comment, the yellow tentacle being give Hope the two bags on the right while explaining, "Sinclair, it seems Angelina was having a sale. Therefore, the three slices you asked for became three whole cakes!"

Hope then mutters thoughtfully with a finger place on her pink lips, "Ahh...that's right. Today they have a sale."

Suddenly, The yellow octopus suddenly towers closely to Hope as she peers into the boxes of cakes. When Hope turns to thank Korosensei, she finds her teacher looking slightly sheepish while twiddling with his fingers.

"Korosensei?"

"Ano... Sinclair-chan," Korosensei mutters out childishly. "Can I have some cake? I mean, I did help you buy it. Pwease?"

Hope poses like she was thinking about it hardly until she gives her teacher her usual smile and answers, "Non." (No)

Korosensei cries out in shock and agony. "Pourquoi mon élève?! Pourquoi?!" (Why my student?! Why?!)

Hope retorts in what some students realize as French, "Parce que Korosensei ne pas tenir compte de ma opinion." (Because Korosensei disregard my opinion.)

"Hey," Kaede asks Nagisa, who is standing next to her, "What language are they talking in?"

"I think French," Nagisa replies, awe by how smooth and fluent French comes out of Hope's lip.

"Je suis désolé Sinclair!" Korosensei cries. (I'm sorry Sinclair! )

Hope quickly switch back to Japanese and smirks, "Besides, Korosensei, you were being mean to Terasaka. I can't let that pass up now can I? Hey everyone! Who want some cake?!"

The whole class cheers happily as everyone starts lining up for cake. Hope glances back at her crying teacher and taunts, "Sorry Korosensei. I guess you just have to watch us eat it. Hehe."

"Sinclair-chan! WHY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E-Class Staff Room

Karasuma opens the small refrigerator to find two slices of cake with a small note card next to it. Taking the note card, the spiky hair agent examines and reads through it.

Dear Karasuma-sensei,

Here are some cake left from Korosensei's trip to Paris. Hope you either like Red Velvet or Lemon Sorbet. I know I shouldn't need to tell you this, but just give one to Korosensei okay, Mr. Karasuma.

Sign,

Eternal Hope :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kunugigaoka Main Campus: Principal's Office

"Principal Asano," a female secretary calls out as she slowly opens the door.

The said principal replies, his eyes not moving from the paper works, "Yes? What is it?"

The secretary nervously walks in and place a box on his desk, explaining the situation, "Um, a young student came by the office this afternoon and dropped this off, saying it's for you."

Principal Asano then takes a quick glance at the box and waves the woman away, "Alright then. You may leave."

After the wooden door click closed, The brown hair male reaches out and opens the box. To his surprise, the serious man found two pieces of Strawberry Shortcake and Lemon Sorbet cake in it. Aside from the cakes, he also found a note. Picking up the note, Gakuho Asano reads it silently.

Dear Principal Asano,

Here is a small gift I would like to give to you and your son. I want to thank you for accepting me into your school and accepting my conditions. From what I can tell, you are not a bad person. Just...misguided. Either way, thank you. Oh yeah, I heard from a strawberry blonde hawk that you like Lemon Sorbet. The hawk also cries out that you are just as sour as the Lemon Sorbet. Don't know why though. The other cake is for your son. I want to say sorry for damaging his reputation. Hehe, my bad. Anyway, have a good day Principal Asano.

Sign,

Eternal Hope :P

P.S. If you are going to encourage teachers to talk and criticized E-Class, then choose someone other than one bald man. Such a pathetic coward.


	6. Attempt 5

First POV's (Hope POV)

3-E Classroom

4:45 AM

Speeding to school on my onyx rollerblade, I carefully chew down my toast. The sweet taste of sugar and melted butter on the almost burnt toast is incredibly appetizing. Really great after I down that cold cup of milk at home. Finishing up my breakfast, I secure my bag on my shoulder and race towards the school.

I don't live far from Kunugigaoka Junior High. A couple of blocks down a few streets actually. That is why I rollerblade to school instead of taking a car, bus, or train. I only walk when I have something to think about or just want to enjoy the scenery. Taking car or bus only cause more damage to the environment than it already has.

Why am I up so early one might ask? And why am I rushing? Well, I got something important to do early every morning.

As I reach the school gate and turn the corner into Kunugigaoka, a figure suddenly crosses my path. Not having the time to stop, I shout, "Watch out!"

Time slows down as I crash into the person. My bag detaches from my clutches as I stumble forward after slamming into the really built figure. Spinning a few time on my blades, I try to balance myself, but my effort was lost and I fell. However, before I even touch the ground, an arm shoots out and grabs my waist, hanging my face inches from planting on the cold cement floor. Out of reflex, I grab onto the person's arm hoping to keep myself from falling any further. After a few seconds, the person pulls me back up to standing position. I quickly stop my blades from rolling me anywhere and then swing around to give my thanks. "Thank you so-Asano-san?"

The said strawberry blonde male stands before me. Asano was leaning forward with his face inches from mine while his arm still rest on my waist. Now, with my blades on, I stand at the same height as the wide eyes fella before me.

"Sinclair-san? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm going to my classroom genius," I sarcastically reply.

Asano then counters, "At five in the morning?"

I shrug, "Yeah. So? What is it to you?"

"Nothing," the blonde says rather quickly and quietly. The two of us stand in silent, with Asano still have his hold on my waist.

"Um Asano," I call, "Can you let go of me?"

Seeing this, Asano quickly let go of my waist, jerking his hand back and resting by his sides.

I mutter out while fixing my uniform and hair, "Thanks."

My bag suddenly appears in my line of sight to see the principal's son holding it out to me. Taking it gently, I utter out another thank you and then swivel around and head for the mountain. At the sudden moment, Asano seizes my wrist, halting in my steps-or blade.

"Wait," Asano drawls out, his voice seeming unsure and...nervous?

I twist my head back. "Yes?"

The tall lad said nothing but stare at me yet again. After a good 1 minute, he then asks, "How did you know that I like Strawberry Shortcake?"

I blink.

And blink.

Then, without a care, I burst out laughing. Clutching my stomach, I snicker loudly with tears soon forming in my eyes. After my laughter dies down, I glance at Asano to find him irritated and twitching angrily.

I then answer with a soft giggle. "It was a lucky guess. I would have never expected that you like the Strawberry Shortcake. I actually based it off of your hair color."

"You little-"

"Still," I interrupts the genius with a genuine smile. "I'm glad you liked it. Strawberry Shortcake is actually my favorite."

Asano says nothing as I pull away from him. "See ya later!"

With a final wave, I dash up the mountain. Along the way, I anxiously glance at my watch. Rollerblading through the dense forest and rocky path is difficult, but I'm not planning to let that stop me from doing something I have started since I was seven years old.

Just a little more, I pray internally.

Fortunately for me, I made it to the classroom by 4:55 AM. Taking off my blades and placing it in one of the compartments, I race to class and throw my bag to my chair. Afterward, I run outside with the spare pair of sneakers I brought. Looking around for a ledge of sort to climb, I found a rusting water tank on the side of the class that has a ladder. Grinning like a child during Christmas, I make a dash for the ladders and climb. I try climbing carefully though in hope of preserving the rusty ladder of later uses. Reaching the top, I hop onto the school's roof and walk towards the middle of the roof. I sigh in content as I position myself looking towards the east mountains.

Glancing down at my watch once more, the watch glows a 5:01 AM and second counting. Glancing between the mountain range and my watch, I internally count, five...four...three...two...one.

At the exact moment, a bright light rises from the mountains. Like a phoenix ascending from ash, the bright light engulf the mountains and then the whole E-Class school ground. The cool air that have bitten my skin earlier was chased away by the warming rays of the sun. The sky no longer is dark blue, but is now painted a beautiful pinkish orange hue and then light blue of the morning sky. The view up here is more breathtaking than anything I have ever seen in the last seven to eight years of my life.

I then slowly sat down on the roof and comfortably tuck my knees underneath my chin and my arms encircling around my legs. I relax and let my guard down while staring at the sunrise lovingly. This is one habit that I can't break. Seeing the sun rise has become a daily thing for me every morning and I love it. I have been doing this since I was seven and have never missed a day. Seeing the morning sun rise from its sleep is like the heaven opening its golden gate to the mortal world. It is the only time one can get a glimpse of the heaven above. The welcoming hue of the sky and the warmth of morning enveloping the cool air of the night is truly unimaginable.

"Ara, what are you doing here so early Sinclair-chan?" a familiar voice whispers right next to my ears.

"KYA!" I jump into the air with a yelp. My heart feels like a spaceship, ready to shoot out of my heart. I quickly spins around, fist ready to punch whoever scared me. "You son of a b-"

I stop myself from completing the sentence. To my surprise, I found Korosensei hovering over me with his Cheshire grin. Releasing a heavy sigh, I glare at my annoying wiggly yellow educator.

"Korosensei, please don't ever do that again. I almost punch you."

"Nurufufufu," Korosensei snickers, "Ara Sinclair-chan, Don't let your guard down."

"Would you stop referencing things?!" I shout, absolutely frustrated by my teacher. Oh I know what he was doing when he reference that phrase. "Besides that's plagiarism. You can't use Tezuka Kunimitsu's catch phrase. You are not cool enough!"

"Hey!" Korosensei argues; his face turning red while steam puffs out of his round head. "I am cool! In fact, I am way better than Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

"No way," I defend one of my favorite anime characters. "Captain Tezuka is way cooler than you. He is stoic, strong, loyal, and a gentleman. Not a pervert like you!"

"ACK! Ughh..." the yellow octopus deflates and starts to punch the roof, giving out a small sound: plop, plop, plop.

I guess I struck a nerve, I thought with a sigh.

Walking towards the water tank, I hurriedly climb down the ladders and walk to the front entrance to find Karasuma-sensei opening the door.

I bow, "Good morning Karasuma-sensei."

Karasuma-sensei turns to me and greets, "Oh, hello Sinclair-san. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Watching the sun rise," I chirp as I walk pass him and into the classroom. After sitting down at my seat, I then remember. I left Korosensei on the roof. Oh well, he'll know how to get down.


	7. Attempt 6

Third POV's

3-E Class

8:00 AM

"Ok, look alive people," Karasuma states as the whole are now present in front of him.

The agent is standing in front of the now filled class of students. Most have their attention on him, while others are eyeing the two figures next to him. Standing next to the stoic agent is Korosensei, who is still in incognito mode with his wig and gloves. However, clinging onto Korosensei's skinny and long peachy tentacles is a blonde woman. The lady is a hundred percent foreigner with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is like every other foreigner except for her body. The woman has a really big bust and slim waist. She wears a professional white woman suit, consisting of a white pencil skirt and jacket, a black undershirt that are too small in size to hide her cleavage, and heels. In other words, this lady has dream body that every man dumb enough to fall would want. Unconsciously, Karasuma's eyes travel to the back of the room, where Hope was sitting.

Karasuma came to the class early to fill out paper works and access the new orders from the heads. It was then that the spiky hair agent came across the new student. Karasuma wasn't that surprised when he found Hope Sinclair climbing down the ladder on the water tank. More like he was curious. Still, he dare say that the girl caught him off guard when she said that she was here to watch the sun rise. With that said, the girl skipped into class with a smile on her face. To Karasuma, Hope was indeed an odd child, but nonetheless, a pure hearted, confident young lady with a tragic fate.

Karasuma then continue on; "Meet our newest addition to the E-Class faculty."

"My name is Miss Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" the said woman chirps out happily.

To everyone, their new teacher can be describe in one word.

Bubbly.

However, it is seen to all except one student. Hope, who was relaxing against the back of the chair, suddenly perks up and sits straight up. Her deep blue orbs narrow down at the said female teacher.

Hope thinks, Something is really familiar about that woman. Where have I seen her?

Karma, Hope's seatmate, glances over at the girl when he saw her expression change. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," the said girl mumbles out, eyes not leaving the female educator name Irina Jelavic.

Hope continues to watch the blonde woman like hawk while ignoring her classmates' comments, catching on how she is fawning over Korosensei and how she keeps pressing her bust against Korosensei's arm.

I wonder, Hope internally debates; her hand grabbing her chin slightly as she observe the events playing out.

What happened next totally stoops the girl. True to her words from early morning, Korosensei is a big pervert. The yellow octopus keeps on eyeing Irina's revealing cleavage with a now glowing pink face.

"Can I be anymore right?" mumbles Hope as she facepalm.

A thought then strikes the silverhead into realization, Wait a second! Jelavic?! Could she be…

"Pass! And Kill!" Karma exclaims as the anti-Korosensei BB shoots out of his gun. Like usual, Korosensei dodges the bullet as the soccer ball Karma kicked passes to Hinata Okano, a slim girl with boy-cut brown hair and light purple eyes. Hinata catches the ball with her feet and passes to another classmate before she lunges towards her yellow teacher with a green knife. "Pass! And Kill!"

The class is outside for a little game of Assassin Soccer with Korosensei. The two other teachers who stand in the hallway gaze out of the window and onto the field. No other word can be said to say for the fact that the kids new something is off about their new English teacher. Not only is Irina Jelavic a first rate assassin, a woman with undeniably excellent seduction and approaching skills, but also a stuck up b*tch.

The two adults may be far from the field, but one student still kept her eyes on the dangerous woman. Even so, the said female's attention is soon pull back to the field.

As expected the yellow cephalopod dodges that attack as well. What he didn't expected is that Hope going in for the kill. The said silverette lunges towards Korosensei's walking tentacles and strikes him with her knife. The girl, of course, misses. However that didn't stop Hope from quickly firing her gun at him, grazing him slightly on the cheek. The graze may be small, but this was a surprising development because the only one that was able to touch Korosensei until then was Karma.

"Tch," Hope utters; her eyebrows creasing up in frustration. "Pass. And Kill."

"Wow Hope-chan!" Kayano exclaims as she runs to the girl, "You actually hit him!"

Hope frowns. "I was so close."

"Don't worry," Nagisa comments, "You have gotten closer than any of us have ever gotten besides Karma."

As more of her classmate crowded the female to congratulate her, Korosensei slowly slithers towards Hope and states with a smiling tone. "Well Sinclair-chan, there seems to be more to you than meets the eye."

After a moment of silence, Hope barks out, fire blaring in her eyes. "WHAT THE F*CKIN' HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP MAKING REFERENCES YOU YELLOW WALKING TAKOYAKI!" (Takoyaki: Japanese street food)

"Nurufufufufufu!" laughs the yellow target as he playful runs away from the screaming silver head.

"Yoohoo!" a high pitched voice calls out. Everyone turns to the side to find Irina running down the steps. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything darling. Mr. Karasuma tells me you can go Mach twenty. And I just have to see it with my own eyes."

"Well," Korosensei responds; his cheeks flushing up a little, "He might have exaggerated a tad."

Everyone on the field can see that the perverted octopus is ogling Miss Irina bosom like they are some heavenly fruit.

Ugh, Hope cringes as shiver run up her spine, That is disgusting.

Miss Irina has ask Korosensei to get her some Vietnamese coffee, and the bipedal squishy being goes overboard to buy the woman a Vietnamese coffee from a cafe in Vietnam. When the idiotic thing flew away at Mach twenty, the blonde woman just takes out a box of cigarette and places one in her mouth as Isogai speaks to her.

"Uh...it's about that time, Miss Irina...I mean that's the bell...shouldn't we head back…"

"Sure whatever," Irina states in a blank tone, catching most by surprise. "Knock yourselves out. Teach needs peace and quiet though so make it a study hall."

Hope's blue orbs narrow down at the woman, I knew it.

Taking in a breath and letting the smoke leave her mouth, Irina continues, "And another thing, let's agree not call me 'Miss' when the octopus isn't around. And we're definitely not on a first name basis, so drop it. When he is around, call me Miss Jelavic."

Silence engulf the field once again as everyone stare at the deviously beautiful woman.

"I thought I heard that name from somewhere," Hope comments.

Everyone then turns to the girl as she walks up to the taller woman. Irina stares down at the said girl who earlier graze the octopus's face. Irina had to admit, this girl has guts to be staring head on at her, a first rate assassin, like that.

"Irina Jelavic," Hope says in a monotonous voice, "First rate assassin. Skill in seduction and approaches. Deadly. Dangerous, and Devilishly Dashing."

Irina smirks as she blows out another breath, "You know your stuff girl. Tell me, who are you really?"

"A normal girl if you don't consider me being the daughter of Jason Sinclair," retorts Hope as she crosses her arms over her chest. "We just met by chance. You were introduced to me, and I you. We didn't talk; just a glance of fake acknowledgement."

"What?" This caught the woman by surprise.

It's now Hope's turn to smirk, "Oh, so you don't remember. December twenty-third, 20XX. I was eight at that time, going to the Christmas party with my parents, while you were in the arms of one of the lower wealthiest men in the US, who happens to be an underground women slave dealer. I'm glad you killed him though. That guy was eyeing me and a few other women at the party like we're fresh meat or something. Ugh."

The blonde assassin then realizes, "Wait, you were that little girl? Then that means you are…"

"Hope Sinclair," Hope bows mockingly. "At your service."

"Tch."

Irina didn't expect to find a girl like her in a dump like this place.

Karma then scoffs, breaking the tension between the two females. "Heh, so what's your game Miss Jelabich?"

"NO NICKNAME!" Miss J cries while pointing her finger at the red head.

Ignoring her comment, Karma continues, "We got ourselves a real pro here. Just a word of warning from those who been playing the odds, you're not going to kill the octopus without help."

"Please sweetheart," Miss Jelavic counters with her own smirk. "You're a bunch of saplings. Adults have their own way of doing things. Take note. Speaking of which, you're Nagisa Shiota, right?"

Hm? Hope thinks as she watch the woman walks towards the shorter fella.

The blue hair student says nothing as he watch the blonde takes his face in her hand and gives him French kiss.

Of course, everyone shake with shock and embarrassment, wondering why Miss Jelavic would kiss their shy friend. On the other hand, Hope is shock for a different thought.

Hope questions internally, Why the hell is she kissing Nagisa?! Isn't she a girl?

After thirty hits, Nagisa gives up. Not only is he physically exhausted as to the air he didn't get and mentally screwed from the kiss Irina gave him. Irina holds Nagisa's head by her bosom and pets it like she own the poor fella.

"What the frickin' hell lady?!" Hope yells, "Are you lesbian or straight? Pick one!"

Irina barks back, "This young fella here is a guy. Way to cute to be one, though."

Hope then repeats, feeling as if a new light has shined on her mind. "Wait, Nagisa-kun is a guy? I thought she's a girl?"

The whole class, except for a few, exclaims, "You didn't know Nagisa is a guy?"

The young silver haired student can only blush embarrassingly as she nods her head.

"Do me a fave, show me what you got on him," Irina seductively demands Nagisa, "Grab your special little notebook and meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes."

As said, the assassin lets Nagisa drops to his knees as she turns to the rest of the student body. "And that goes for any of you snot nose punks who feel like you got intel worth sharing. Give Miss Jelavic something useful, and I'll let you go home while these gentlemen stand in for you. This is what separates the pros from the amateurs, boys and girls. Connections and a little something we like to call technique. Now, piss off. Go play."

Three muscular men comes walking towards the group with large bulky bags on their shoulders or in their clutches. They stop behind Miss Jelabich and one then reach into his left pocket and gives it to the woman. The air around the four people instantly tells the students that they are trouble.

Irina then warns, "Oh and a word of warning from those of us who know our job, get in the way, you die."

Everyone locks their gaze on the one woman that left them speechless on the field. As though other thoughts have disappeared, the whole student body comes down to one conclusion.

She is such...a b*tch!

As Miss Jelabich goes through her so called "full proof plan", the students of class 3-E sit quietly as they watch her work. Some, who have the guts, are now peacefully sleeping their class away. Not too soon, a sudden racket arise when students start to call her "Jelabich' and 'B*tch-sensei' and stuff like that. The woman rage on about calling her that.

"The name is Jelavic, understand!" the bossy woman spats, "Jelabich is what I'll be if you don't get the difference through your thick skull! Let's review, my name is Jelavic. Jela-V-vic. Bite your lower lip and hum. Now, practice that sound quietly for the next hour while I ignore you."

Most students find it lame, while others, such as Karma and Hope, find it amusing.

"Wow," Karma whispers to Hope, "She is a b*tch."

Hope chuckles, "Yeah."

She then find herself accidentally saying a certain thing out loud. "Vous n'êtes pas obligé de devenir une chienne Mlle Irina; vous êtes déjà un." (You don't need to become a b*tch Miss Irina; you already are one.)

"What did you say you little prick?!" Miss Jelabich roars. "Vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligent, hein. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ici et enseigner la classe?" (You think you are so smart, huh. Why don't you come up here and teach the class?)

Hope yawns, "Nah, I'm good. I would like to have my nap. Besides, who are you to talk? You ain't teaching us anything either Miss Jelabich."

Having enough of the silver head student, the large bust woman quickly stands up and draws her golden mini-gun that she was flashing in front of the students while on the field. Pointing it at the female, she quickly fires before any of the other students can do anything about it.

Luckily for Hope, she had taken her teacher's word to heart and have stayed on guard since the second that woman walks through the door. As the bullet, a real metal bullet, whistles through the air and flies towards Hope, the said student tilts her head down and to the left. Within a blink of an eye, Hope was out of her seat, quickly drawing her own gun, and firing a bullet at the assassin.

Irina didn't expect the young girl to draw her gun, and so fast at the fact. The pink BB flies straight into the female's long blonde tresses, leaving Irina to feel the burning pain when the BB pass through the little valley between her ear and her head.

Staring at the younger girl in shock, Hope smirks devilishly at Irina as she spins the gun with her finger and then placing it back into her holster without missing a beat.

Hope then comments, "Miss Jelabich, you should have read about all your students instead of just Nagisa. Not everyone here is useless. If you had read my profile, you would have known that I am a short range marksman. I may not be the best, but I'm still good enough to hold against a pro."

The whole class is pretty astonish. Though they know Hope is a confident and strong girl, the students didn't expect her to be train in shooting.

"Additionally," Hope continues, "a talent of mine is quick draw. You shouldn't underestimate others just because they are not your ideal type of assassin."

This kid, Irina curses internally.

Hope goes on, "Furthermore, why are you underestimating me when you know who I am? Another thing, you should be more careful, Miss Jelabich. You should work on your aiming a little. If it was off anymore, then someone else would have gotten hurt; and you wouldn't want that would you?"

With that said, the student have made a mockery of Irina; making her stomps her way out of the room. After Jelavic had slam the door of E-Class, everyone starts to surround Hope to see if she is okay.

"Are you sure you are alright Hope?" Kanzaki asks worriedly.

The said girl only nods as the pain starts to settle in on her cheek. A line of red with ruby blood begins to flow down Hope's cheek. The girls quickly fuss over the scars while some guys curse under their breath.

Touching her cheek gently, Hope mutters to herself as she gaze down at her bloody fingers. "Elle a besoin de vous pour travailler sur son but." (She sure needs to work on her aiming.)

"What happen to your cheek Sinclair?" Karasuma asks, more like interrogates, Hope as the girl stands in line to shoot.

Hope shrugs as she glances away from the male, "I'm fine Karasuma-sensei, it's just a small scratch. Nothin' to bother about."

"Really now," Karasuma retorts while grabbing the girl's shoulder, making her faces him. Karasuma quickly raises a finger and taps on the bandage.

Hope lets a little squeak and quickly moves away from the taller agent while holding her cheek.

"What the hell Karasuma-sensei!" screams Hope, "You are adding salt to the wound! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

A few rows down, Okajima murmurs dazedly, "Wow, that is the girliest scream I heard from Hope-chan."

"Shut up Okajima!" Hope turns to the boy and barks out.

Karasuma grumbles, "Just a little scratch hah. Hope, tell me what happen? I heard two gunshots being fired in the classroom last period."

Gently massage her cheek, Hope glances away with deep blue eyes fill with shame.

"It wasn't her fault Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa speaks up, defending his new friend. "Miss Jelabich was the one that fired first. Hope just fired in reaction to her."

"Yeah," Kayano adds, "Besides, Miss B*tch is fine. Hope used the anti-Korosensei gun while Miss B use a real gun!"

"Damn that woman," Karasuma cusses lightly under his. He understands that Irina is a pro, but to go as far as shooting a kid is crossing the line.

Hope huffs, "I'm fine. This is nothing. I am facing something much worse anyway."

Though most didn't hear the female little comment, a few, such as Karasuma and Karma, heard the girl. By that time, it was Hope's turn to shoot. Raising her gun up to her eye level and tilting her head to the side, the silverette shoots three instantaneous bullets through the paper target. By the end, only one hole at the dead center of the target is seen on the paper.

For the rest of the day, E-Class resident known markswoman sat at the back of the room with her head rests on her arms while the female sleep through the class. No one disturbs Hope until the last bell rang, not even Korosensei. When the last bell rang, Hope stands from her desk and leaves the room quietly.

Before the said girl can leave the doors of the E-Class campus, a voice calls out to her. "Sinclair-chan! Wait up!"

Hope shifts around and find Irina twiddling with her fingers, her eyes fill with guilt. "Um...I want to say I'm sorry for shooting at you."

Hope, for the first time since this morning, let out a small giggle. "It's okay Miss Jelabich. I forgive you. As for compensation, I ain't letting go of the Professor B*tch that the class suggested. It fits you."

"Watch it you little twerp!" growls the blonde lady. "Hey wait. Before you leave, tell me; why is your hair silver? If I remembered correctly from the last time I saw you, you had-"

Hope places her left index finger on her lips and wink at the assassin. "A secret makes a woman, woman."


	8. Attempt 7 (Part 1)

First POV (Hope's POV)

Train Station

6:00 AM

Kunugigaoka A through D class students start to load themselves on the first class train while the rest of us E-Class get the cheaper bunk. Not that it matters to me, but I can't say the same for the rest of my classmates.

Today the whole Kunugigaoka school program sets out for an overnight field trip to Kyoto. I'm actually really excited. I have never been to Kyoto before for this is my first time ever visiting Japan.

A lot of things have happened since Miss Jelabich came. The assembly at the god forsaken school gymnasium, Korosensei turning into a more creepier stalker with his molting form, the rigged midterm, and the everyday sh*t that happen in 3-E classroom. Though last week was a lot of planning on our case. Mr. Karasuma said that the government hired a sniper to put Korosensei down, but I doubt he will ever hit the Mach twenty pervert. Still, Mr. Karasuma wanted us to distract Korosensei during the trip so the sniper can take a hit. We all had to split into groups and I ended up in Nagisa's group. Our group did a lot of planning and such for the trip. Oh I can't wait for it. I hope this trip will be fun.

However, being late to the meeting point wasn't fun at all. Hey, I woke up early to watch the sunrise as usual, but then I fell asleep again. So I was late and stuff. Mom scolded me about getting a good night sleep, but did I listen? Nooooooo.

My leg muscles are screaming in pain as I scramble towards my class. As I got closer, I hear Nakamura talking.

Then a skinny looking teacher then smugly "reprimands" Nakamura. "Now, now boys and girls, try not to look so sour. Rules are rules, you know how this works."

Then the guy that I scared off on my first day pokes his head out from the train and adds smugly, "The student handbook states those of us with the highest grade point averages get dibs on school funds."

Another one also pokes his head out and smirks, "Oh ho, is that the putrid stench of abject poverty filling my nostril?"

I then quickly step up to confront the two with a simple smile, "Oh hello gentlemen. It is nice to see you again."

When the two pricks saw me, they shudder away. I then continue, walking towards the the two male students, "You know what my handbook states? It states that if you don't get out of my sights in three seconds, your poverty filled nostrils will be found under the train, where your other body parts will be."

The two quickly disappear into the train in fear. For someone who is so arrogant, they have no backbones at all. They are nothing like a young grey hair egocentric tennis player that I know. He may be arrogant, but that monkey king has more class than them.

"Are you threatening a student Miss Sinclair?" the standing teacher growls, "I'll have you know that that stands as bullying and you will be demoted to"-

"To E-Class," I interrupt passively, "You can't cuz' I'm already here. Can't get any lower than this can you?"

With nothing good to retort, the said teacher also disappears into the train.

I mutter, "Stuck up arrogant punks."

"Thanks Hope-chan," Okuda says.

I turn back to the class and give them a smile. "I stand with my own, and when someone messes with one of my friends, they won't get off easily."

Suddenly, some of the guys's eyes widen as they peer behind me. I turn around again to find Miss Jelabich strutting towards us, all glamorous and glorified. Couldn't help myself, I let out a little giggle and make my way towards my squad. (LOL) Sitting down in the middle of Kanzaki and Okuda, I quickly store away my bags. Feeling a little light headed and tired, I switch to another seat and fell asleep.

I float in the middle of my dark world once again. The world where I always enter when I close my eyes. I look forward at the nothingness, trying to block out the intense feeling of something creeping up behind me. Suddenly, a voice calls out my name. I look around to see the darkness starts to crumble around me, revealing a bright light.

"...ope-chan...Hope-chan...Hope!" a familiar voice calls out. Snapping my eyes open, I jump off the seat and slam straight into Kayano. Both of us yelp in pain as I fell back onto the seat again; this time holding my forehead.

"Ow, what the hell is going on?" I question while rubbing my aching forehead.

Kanzaki's voice then fills my ear, "Hope, are you okay?"

I turn to the side and see Kanzaki and Okuda, their eyes fill with worries. Kayano is sitting on the ground while, also, rubbing her head.

I apologize, "Sorry about that."

"You seem like you were having a nightmare," Kanzaki whispers, "Are you sure you are okay."

I feel really touched by her caring nature and reply, "Nah, I'm fine. This happens all the time. I'm use to it now. So...is there a reason you woke me up?"

"Oh yes," Okuda comments, "We are going to get some refreshments. Do you want to come along?"

I stretch my arms and yawn, "Sure. I need to get me-self a drink anyway."

After helping Kayano up, the four of us walk to the front train to get some drinks. Along the way, we bump into some high school students or so. No big deal...right?

While waiting to get the drinks, I study the first class department. Not a bad place, but not as fancy as the first class in the US. Some students were giving us dirty looks as we pass them, which I return with the famous Batglare!...Yeah not so much. It was close though. I told the girls to head back first cuz' I want to get some more drinks. As I wait once again, leaning against the wall while surrounded by the upper class students of Kunugigaoka, a group of girls start to make their way towards me. Short skirts, face caked with make-up, narrow eyes; yeah, totally cheerleader types of girls.

"Hey," one of them, most likely the leader, calls out. "What is an E-Class student like you doing in the first class department?"

"Getting some drinks," I reply tersely.

She then taunts, "With what money? The one your poor parents work so hard to get. Don't you know it's rude to waste your parents hard work. Such a spoiled child. No wonder you are in E-Class."

Keeping a chain on my anger, I said nothing. Then, the bartender calls for my order and I leave the snobs to get them. Seeing that the girls and basically all of the Kunugigaoka students are watching me, I open my wallet when a hand grabs my wrist. Looking up, I find Asano as the culprit.

"Here you go," Asano states while handing the cashier a debit card.

I then see what he is doing. I quickly reach out and snatch the card before the cashier can use it.

"What are you doing?" I say as I turn to him.

He curtly answers, "You look so pitiful. So I'm paying for your drinks. Oh don't worry, you will pay me back later."

I narrow my eyebrows, Oh hell no.

"You are pitying me?" I scoff. "Oh you got some damn nerve Strawberry-chan."

Slamming his debit card into his chest, I growl, "I don't need your pity Strawberry-chan. Your presence is already disturbing enough."

I then turn to the cashier once again and hand him my sleek black card with gold print on it. This is one of the perks of having rich folks. My traveling expense is nothing compare to how Mom wrestles the mall. Oh, it wasn't a pretty battle, but then again, when is a battle ever pretty? After the surprised cashier hands my card back to me, I turn to get a good look at the viewers. Oh god, everyone faces were priceless. Their jaws drop, and their eyes were so wide, it was as big as a baseball. Giving both Asano and the group of girls a large smug grin, I return my card to its resting place in my wallet and take the drinks.

Reaching the door, I tilt my head back and smirk, "Next time, don't underestimate me Strawberry-chan."

"What took you so long?" Kaede asks.

I shrug, "Got hold back by Strawberry-chan."

"Strawberry?" Isogai questions.

I chuckle, "Asano."

Everyone in E-Class soon laughs along.

When we got to Kyoto, we settle down in our inn, preparing for a long day the next day.

The Next Day

Because Kanzaki have misplaced her itinerary, we have to use Korosensei book. I, for one, had a blast. Luging that stupid encyclopedia isn't one of them for sure. Kyoto truly is beautiful. It brings the air of the olden days to tourists, a remarkable feeling if I say so myself. As we tour into a more secluded place, a sudden chill runs up my spine. Something is definitely wrong. From nowhere, emerging from the shadows comes a group of boys who look like gangsters. From behind us comes another group, wearing the same types of clothing.

I soon catch what one of the uglier fellow said as I was tuning out my friends comments, "A deal is right. Also a great spot for kidnappers to plan their trade."

Not good, I cringe internally, There's too many of them.

Karma arrogantly retorts, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but something tells me you gentlemen aren't tourist."

As Ugly number one starts to speak again, Karma instantly slams his head on the ground, breaking in mid-sentence and most likely his skull too.

He then turns back to us and encourages us to do the same. "Ya see that? What did I tell ya. To hell with them without any witnesses is basically a free for all so go nuts."

I then smirk, turning back to the group blocking the entrance with my body on guard. Time to have some fun.

One charges at me while snickering. I have to say, he got guts, but not enough. I quickly slams my fist into his jaws and let him flying back to where he started, only knocked out this time. Glaring at the rest of the punks, I growl, "Who's next?"

Two comes at me this time, both holding a baseball bat. As they swing the weapon at me, I duck and swipes my feet under them. As the two fall forward, I grip on one of their clothes and throw him over my shoulders, landing straight into the group boys, whom I now realize are high schoolers. A shriek from Kaede and Kazaki break my focus and fear starts to rise in me.

"Kaede! Kanzaki!" I yell, running towards the two, who are now captured.

I was stupid to let my guard down and payed the price. The other punk that fell from my earlier sweep is now on his feet and swings his bat, hitting me dead in the head. Agonizing pain shoots through the side of my head as I fell limp on the ground. Black spots begin to cover my vision and soon, I fell into the darkness with the echoes of my friends calling me in my head.


	9. Attempt 7 (Part 2)

First POV (Hope's POV)

Abandoned Building

? PM

A voice. That was what I heard. A loud voice that is getting even louder. My mind starts to clear up and my head starts to pound again. It fricken' hurt as hell. My heavy eyelids begin to open. It was blurry at first, but then everything clears up. I am in a building of sort, and I wasn't alone. Kaede sits tied up on my left while Kanzaki on my right.

"Well, well, well," the loud voice speaks, "It seems that our little spunky girl is awake."

Staring straight forward, I see the same high school jerks from before. I tug on my hands to find that it is tied up. Leaving me defenseless. Well, not completely.

The guy starts to lean closer to my face with a sinister smirk, "To think that a rich private school like Kunu-whatever would have such a spitfire like you. And a pretty one at that."

I stare hard into his eyes and on instinct, I head-butted him. The guy falls onto his bottom with a cry while holding his head.

"Sorry b*tch," I spat, "You are not my type."

He growls and grabs my collar, raising me to meet his face.

Kanzaki and Kaede call out in worries once again.

The guy smirks, "Oh I'm gonna make you scream all night babe."

Spitting at his face, I retort. "In your dreams hon. You need balls to do that. And from what I can see, you don't have one."

Frustrated, the guy throws me back, making me land against the couch. Shock runs through my head once again and I cry out.

"Hope!"

Something wet starts to trickle down the back of my neck. Both girls gasp in horror. "Hope, you are bleeding!"

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Sitting up and then turning to the girls, I smile brightly, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You must have 'hope' right?"

"So that picture," Kaede starts, catching the said girl's attention. "Not gonna lie, it's kinda comforting to know even you went through a phase."

"The who to the what now?" I question, a little curious to what she is talking about.

The orange eyes girl smile sadly and explains, "I'm not as perfect as everyone thought I was."

"Why not?" I ask.

Kaede adds, "What she means is that she would dress up as a party girl and play video games at the arcade in secret."

I pause and then applaud, "Wow. Go Kanzaki. You sure are lucky."

"What do you mean?" It was now Kanzaki's turn to question me.

I then answer, "I was home-schooled by my folks my whole life and it was really hard to escape from them. It's like they got the FBI and CIA on me. The only time I would go outside without them was with my uncle Kendrick and…"

"And," the two girls repeat.

I skip over the questioning remark and continue, "Either way, that was my only gateway to the world outside. I can't even disguise myself to be someone else because everyone knows the Sinclair to the point where they can recognize me from a mile away. In addition to that, it's pretty easy to spot me with this hair color. I never have time to make friends or make mistakes like you guys do. I love my parents, believe me, but sometimes, it gets suffocating. When I came here, they loosen their 'leash' on me a little."

After I told the two about my life, Kanzaki then told us about hers. Her father was ridiculously strict, and then came the day where she broke and let loose. After hearing her sides of the story, I see that I have it better, and I really appreciate that.

Suddenly the guy whose dignity was ruined by moi crouches in front of us and babbles on about how Kanzaki would fit in their group and such, which got me super pissed off.

"Buzz off jack*ss," I growl, "before you lose something way more precious than your dignity. Oh wait, you don't even have dignity to begin with."

"I have had enough with that mouth of yours you little twerp!" Ugly leader shouts as he hoists me up, his face inches away from mine. "Maybe my boys should teach you a lesson on being obedient."

Ignoring his threats, I press on, "So I was right about you virgin. You don't have the damn balls to do it yourself."

With no warning, he kneed me in my stomach. I grit my teeth to hold in the pain. I don't want to give this coward the satisfaction. Nonetheless, it still hurt.

I ground out, "What? Got no comeback for that? Man, you are such a wuss."

Throwing me on the couch once again, the guy starts to talk, "Here's the deal. We're done here. You can go back to whatever fancy hotel you're in and tell whoever ask that you were just out singing karaoke and lost track of time. Stick to that story, and no one gets hurt. Once were all back home in Tokyo, we can all hang out together, maybe have a scrapbook, do something artsy with the vacation photos we're all about to take."

Cr*p! I think, panic starts to push against my calm expression.

The door creaks open and the guy continues, "Speak of the devil. My photographer buddies are here."

Sadly for the guy, and fortunately for us, someone was dragging a pummeled guy into the building, which was Karma. The whole gang was here.

"School trip guide book page 1,043: what to do when a group member have been abducted. If there are no leads on the perpetrators, think back to any colloquialisms, accents, or linguistic quirks that might indicate whether said perpetrators were locals. If not, and the perpetrators are wearing school uniforms, refer to page 1,334," Nagisa's voice rings throughout the building. "Here we are. If the perpetrators are in school uniforms, you might be dealing with a rival school out causing trouble."

"You found us!" Kayano exclaims happily.

I then call out, "What took you so long?"

"What the hell?" Ugly leader demands, "How did you even know where to look?"

Nagisa continues reading, answering ugly's question along the way, "Being unfamiliar with the area, the culprits will have to stay within a narrow perimeter after the initial kidnapping. Somewhere secluded, but not far from the scene of the crime. If this is the case, consult page 134. My Mach 20 bird's eye view map of popular and/or likely abductor's hideouts may help."

I blink and sigh, "Wow. That yellow pervert sure is prepared for everything. I might just keep those so that whenever I come to Kyoto, I would know what to do."

Karma then give the leader one of his psychotic looks even I would have to shudder to. But then, Ugly leader mocks about how us junior highs are ignorant. From being Nagisa and the others come thundering sounds and soon reveal…...the yellow octopus.

"Korosensei!" we all shouts, feeling relieved.

But then I notice the black veil. So I shout to my teacher, "Why the hell are you wearing a veil, you octopus?"

Korosensei then answers us, talking about how we shouldn't associate with the face that will do what he is about to do.

In my opinion, that is one stupid answer.

I sigh, "We will still have to associate with your ugly face Korosensei. You are our teacher."

Ugly leader then spats out, "Hold on, this freakazoid is your teacher? That's the biggest little bullshit I ever heard!"

Man, are these guys stupid or are these guys stupid. They charge at Korosensei with a glass bottle of alcohol and what does Korosensei do, he smacks them...I think.

The leader falls to his knees in shock. Not even a full minute after, Korosensei's face turns black. His permanent smile gets more sinister and his eyes shines in bright red.

Korosensei surprisingly growls out, "And unless you can move as faster than me, You'd be smart to keep your filthy hands off them too."

"Korosensei," I mutter.

Who knew Korosensei was so protective of us.

"Woah," the leader breathes, "So even the teachers they hired at that damn school is special. Probably like looking down on us like the other kids do. Well look down on this!"

Those damn high schoolers don't know when to stop do they? They continue to attack Korosensei, but being able to go at Mach twenty and have limbs like him, Korosensei can fight back easily.

"I think you have the wrong impression," Korosensei responds, "The school these boys and girls attend is special, yes. But they're considered the outcast. Their class is the target of merciless scorn. Even so, bleak as their situation may seems, they stay commendably positive. Never would these children dream of pulling others down to their level out of spite. They're not privilege, they simply work hard. And there's the moral for you. As the old saying goes, 'In clear water are murky, fortune favors the fish who swims upstream."

I turn to Kanzaki to see that the saying was aim to her, making her seeing a better light.

"Okay boys and girls, let's take care of business," Korosensei states, "These misguided young rascals are in desperate need of a lesson in proper field trip edicate. Wouldn't you agree?"

With that said, Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, and Sugino slam the guidebook down on the punks' heads, knocking them out.

The guys then untie Kanzaki, Kayano, and me after tying up the high schoolers. We leave the building to see the sun setting on the outside.

Karma then comments, "Should've just left me alone with the ring beater. I would have taken out the trash before the bastard knew what hit him."

"We get it," Sugino sighs, "You're a scary dude."

Kayano then sighs in relief, "Hah, I'm just glad we're okay. How you holding up Kanzaki? You good?"

The said girl replies with a smile. "Sure. All things considered."

Korosensei then adds, "I must say, you are handling this quite well. Most folks would've been dramatized by what you just experienced. Yet you have shaken it off without batting an eye. In fact, I dare say the whole ordeal has empowered you."

"What do you know," Kanzaki smiles even brighter. "I guess it has. Thanks for coming to the rescue."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, I give Kanzaki a wink, "Even if Korosensei didn't come, you know E-Class will have our backs."

"Don't mention it," Korosensei giggles, "Why don't we carry on with our field trip boys and girls."

As we starts to move, my vision starts to blur. "Yeah...let's get... moving…"

"Hope," Nagisa calls out. "What's wrong?"

I wasn't able to answer his question for I have feel to the ground and black out. And once again, I hear the echoes of my friends' voices in my dark world.


	10. Attempt 8

**Third POV**

 **E-Class Hotel**

 **8 PM**

"Is she going to be okay?" Kanzaki questions calmly, though her face says otherwise.

The said girl along with the rest of the females students in E-Class sit around the unconscious silverette, worrying over her.

When Hope has fallen unconscious on the ground, Nagisa's group completely enters panic mode, Korosensei is even worse. The yellow octopus flung his tentacles while rambling inaudible phrases. Shockingly, Karma used that chance and shot the educator with the gun he always had on him, though he misses in the process. Korosensei had jumped away and scolded the red head.

 **-Flashback-**

" _Karma!" exclaimed Korosensei, "I am very disappointed in you! How can you think of killing me at the moment when one of your classmates have-"_

 _Karma quickly interrupted, "Shut up Korosensei. If I hadn't done that, would you have come out of that stupid panic mode of yours?"_

" _Ara?" Korosensei paused, finally realizing what his student had done._

" _Now, will you help us get her to the hospital?" Karma asked as he picked up the unconscious girl, bridal style. Following the sadist, the rest moved out of the small alley and into the larger streets. Korosensei was flying high above the students, pointing them towards the closest hospital through Nagisa's phone. Just as the group was about to turn the corner, a slick silver Corvette stopped in front of them. The group halted abruptly, surprised as to who stopped them. The back window slowly rolled down and to the group's surprise, it was Asano._

" _Oh," Asano scoffed, "It's just you trash. Don't you know you're supposed to be back at the hotel?"_

" _What do you want Asano?" Sugino grumbled, anger building up in him._

 _Just when Asano was about to reply, he saw the silverette that destroyed his ego being carried by the red hair sadist._

 _His countenance changed swiftly as the strawberry head growled, "What happened? Why is Sinclair unconscious and in that…guy's arms?"_

 _Karma, seeing an interesting development in Asano, jumped into the conversation, "Why do you care Asano?"_

 _Taking his chance, the golden eyes sadist brought Hope closer to his face, laying her head into his neck. "You don't like Hope do you?"_

 _Completely furious, Asano yelled, "No! Why should I care for a pathetic girl like her?!"_

" _Then why do you ask?" Sugino snickered, catching on to what Karma was doing._

 _Asano sighed, still irritated by the two, "If you imbeciles must know, Sinclair is the daughter of one of the most wealthiest man in the world. If something happens to 'Daddy's little girl', then there will be a major problem. In addition, Kunugigaoka's reputation will be ruined if parents know that a student got hurt on a school field trip and under the school board's watch at that."_

 _Karma continued to smirk, reluctant to letting go the idea that there is something between Asano and Hope. "Well if you don't want the school's reputation to be ruined, how about give us a ride to the nearest hospital."_

" _Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Asano reverted back._

 _Sugino then grumbled, "Did you really just ask that?"_

 _Kanzaki then spoke up in a hurry voice, "A few of us, including Hope, was kidnapped by a gang of high school boys. Fortunately, they didn't do anything to us, but Hope acquired some major blows to the head when she tried to save us. The last time we checked, she was bleeding from her head. Please, we have to get her to a hospital."_

 _Looking at the soft-spoken girl, Asano replied tersely, "Get in."_

 _The group cheered in relief, but Asano quickly ruin the moment, "However, I can only take two, excluding Hope."_

 _Kaede finally spoke up, "Nagisa, Karma, go with Hope. Kanzaki, Sugino, and I will go inform Mr. Karasuma."_

 _The said two males nodded and got into the car. The Corvette quickly drove away, nearly breaking the speed limit._

" _She will be fine," the local doctor told the three middle school students. "Your friend was lucky. Her skull took some major hits, but it wasn't fractured or cracked. We bandaged her head up and she had stop bleeding a while ago. Your friend is resting right now and can be release once she wakes up."_

" _Thank you doctor," Nagisa bowed, relief filling him. The other two boys also bowed, but said nothing._

" _Can...Can we go see her?" the bluenette hesitated to ask._

 _The old doctor chuckled and directed, "Down the hall, second door on the left."_

 _Following the male's direction, the three made their way to Hope. Nagisa quietly opened the door to Hope's room, to find the girl still unconscious, but breathing like she was sleeping. The IV and heart monitor were hooked to the silver haired beauty, showing that she was and will be okay. In the room, Nagisa sat close by Hope while Karma was leaning against the wall and Asano sat in a comfy chair next to a small circular table._

 _It was quiet until Karma questioned, "You sure you don't like her Asano?"_

" _No," was the said male's reply._

" _Then what are you doing here?" Karma asked once again, honestly curious._

 _Asano retorted, "Why do you want to know?"_

" _She is a close friend," Karma answered, shrugging._

 _Silence filled the room once again, only the tension between the two top students in school had risen._

" _Karma," Nagisa uttered._

 _The bluenette quickly stopped when he saw Karma winked at him._

" _You know," Karma then spoke up, a wide smirk planted on his face. "Hope is an wonderful girl. I got to spend time with her a few weeks ago, and let me tell you, she was_ _ **amazing**_ _."_

 _From his tone of voice, anyone can guess that Karma is pulling on a lion's mane; in this case, Asano's mane. Karma knew that something happened between his silver haired classmate and the principal's son. If not, then why would Asano even agree taking E-Class's lackeys to the hospital. Therefore, he can't let the opportunity to irk the strawberry head pass._

 _Karma's smirk got wider as he stared at Asano, as if adding onto his answer the unsaid phrase: "especially in bed."_

 _Within the blink of an eye, Asano was off his seat and glaring down at Karma, his fist tightly around the sadist's collar. The principal's son growled lowly, anger radiating off him like the burning sun._

" _What's wrong Asano," Karma sadistically grinned, "Got something to say?"_

 _Nagisa watched in distress as the two males have a stare down. Fortunately for the natural born assassin, a low melodic hum broke the two fellas out of their little competition._

" _Hope," Nagisa whispered, amazed that his friend was awake._

 _Hope mumbled out a little more, her saddened voice cracking, "_ _ **Mmn... Je t'aime Jake. S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas.**_ " _(I love you Jake. Please don't leave me.)_

 _The bluenette said in confusion, "Hope?"_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Mr. Karasuma had came to pick up the three E-Class students and brought them back to the hotel. The males left it to the girls to take care of Hope.

When Hope groans out as she opens her eyes, her female classmates instantly surround her, cheering in relief.

"How are you feeling Hope?" Kanzaki asks as she and Okuda help the said girl sit up.

Hope groans, "Like I got hit by a truck. Why?"

"She's back," Kaede sighs with a smile.

Hope glances around the room and then questions, "What happen?"

As Kaede and Kanzaki retold the story about how Asano had help Hope, the silver head's eyes widen, as if it is about to pop out of her eye socket. Hope didn't expect Asano to be so generous. She did ruin his pride like nothing. So why would Asano do something like that for her? The girls then start to tease Hope, seeing how obvious that something had happened between the two.

"A forbidden love story!" squeals Hinano Kurahashi, a neck length strawberry orange hair girl.

Hope then argues, "No, no, no. No love story. There is nothing between me and Asano. And how is this forbidden?"

"Don't deny it," Kaede counters, "I think you and Asano make a cute couple."

"We do not!" Hope exclaims, cheeks burning bright red. "He is a stuck up jerk, and you know how I can't tolerate people like that."

As Hope had thought before, Asano is truly good-looking, but she isn't doesn't like him that way. Heck, she doesn't like him at all!...Right?

Rinka Hayami then grins, "Then why are you blushing Hope?"

"I...I," It is now Hope's turn to stutter. The girl's face is flush with a light pink, which make her irresistibly adorable. "I'm going to take a bath!"

With said, the said girl scrambles out of the room, leaving the others giggling like hyenas.

Walking out of the bath house, Hope ruffles her hair with a white towel. Hope dons a plain sleeping yukata provided by the hotel that fits snuggly around her form. The girl is deep in thought, still wondering why Asano would do something like that for her.

 _Maybe it was a way to say sorry about what happen on the train?_ Hope ponders silently. _No, no. That can't be right. From what I know, Asano doesn't apologize. But then why? Hm._

A loud, hysterical laugh abruptly wakes Hope from her thoughts. "If I can't get the load out on juicy gossips like this, what's Mach twenty good for?!"

A large, familiar yellow being flashes past Hope with a group of pissed off boys following behind.

"Gossips?" mutters the utterly confuse girl. In the back of the pack of males is Nagisa and Karma, who stop running when they saw Hope.

"Hope-chan," Nagisa beams, "How are you feeling?"

The said girl smiles, "Better. I want to thank you two for accompanying me to the hospital."

"No problem," Karma smirks, "Besides, I would be in a heap of trouble with Mr. Sinclair if I didn't take care of you."

After hearing those words, Nagisa is surprise.

 _Mr. Sinclair? As in Hope's father? How does Karma know him? Has Karma been this close to Hope all this time?_ He thinks. _How do they know each other?_

"Ugh," Hope whines, "I have to tell him to stop with that. Though I'm actually surprise that he trusts you. Dad doesn't trust boys my age that much. In fact, he doesn't trust me to boys period."

Karma comments, "Well you have to thank your mother for that."

"You have got to be kidding me," Hope drawls. "She can't stop can she?"

"Hey," Nagisa speaks up, grabbing the two's attention, "Are you guys dating or something?"

Hope replies casually, "No, we're not. Why?"

"It's just," Nagisa explains, "You guys seems really close. Karma even knows your parents Hope."

"Are you jealous Nagisa?" Karma teases.

Nagisa waves his hands, "No! Not at all. It's just that I have never seen Karma so close to anyone. Not many people like to be friends with a sadist like him."

"Thank you," Karma chirps, not offended by the statement.

Hope then chuckles, "Oh that. Karma isn't my boyfriend. He's actually my neighbor."

.

.

.

.

"What?"


	11. Attempt 9

**First POV's (Hope POV's)**

 **-Flashback to Hope's First Day of School-**

 **6:00 PM**

 _I was walking home that day. The excitement still hadn't left me, so I resulted in skipping my way home. When I got to the front of my house, I saw a familiar redhead walking down the road, towards me. He had his earphones on. Karma was looking down with his hands shove into his pocket, deep in thought I suppose. When Karma came about a good few feet from me, I tried to grab his attention._

" _Karma-kun?" I called out. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh hello Hope," Karma greeted me. "What are you doing in this area?"_

" _I live in this area. You?"_

" _Same. Where do you live?"_

 _I pointed at the house in front of me, "Here. What about you?"_

 _The lad then smirked, "Well would you look at that. I guess we're neighbors then. I live right here."_

 _I was pretty surprise, but nonetheless, I smiled, "That's cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow then Karm- ah I mean Akabane-kun."_

" _You don't need to be so formal," Karma said, "Call me Karma. Everyone does."_

" _Alright," I replied, "Good night then Karma-kun."_

" _Night Hope."_

" _Hope!" Mum exclaimed as she burst into my room. I spinned around in my chair and stare at her. Mom isn't usually this loud unless something good happen._

" _Yes Mom?" I asked her while taking off my reading glasses._

 _My mom chirped, "I invited our neighbors over for dinner tonight. So please wear something presentable okay dear."_

" _Sure," I nodded._

 _I was about to turn when I processed what she said in my head._

 _I then drawled, "Mom?"_

" _Yes dear?"_

" _Did you invite the Akabane over?"_

 _My mom, her eyes widen, asked, "How did you know dear?"_

" _It's good to see you again Yukiko-chan!" My mom squealed as she hug a raven haired woman._

 _Karma's mom, Mrs. Yukiko Akabane, had beautiful raven hair, pale skin, and bright gold eyes. The woman was wearing a pretty floral dress with flats._

 _The woman smiled gently as she returned my mom's hug. "Hello Kira-chan, thank you for inviting us over for dinner. Kira, I want you to meet my husband, Shunsuke, and my son, Karma."_

 _Karma's dad is much like mine. The man was wearing a business suit, his red hair is combed back and tuck neatly. His eyes, though, are blood spilling red, which actually brought chills up my spine. I can guess where Karma got his sadistic look from. Mr. Shunsuke shook my mom's hand and then went over to shake Dad's._

 _Karma then stood in front of my parents and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _Yukiko," Mom chirped, "This is my husband, Jason, and my little girl, Hope."_

" _I am honored to meet you Akabane-sans," I bowed formally._

 _Mrs. Akabane then cooed, "Oh Kira-chan, you never told me your daughter is a angel? She is so beautiful!"_

 _Mr. Akabane then added, "A very polite young girl as well. You have raise her well."_

 _I blush deep red, making me look down at my hands, which were twiddling with my white dress._

" _Oh," Mom giggled, "you are too kind. Your son is polite as well. And handsome at that. Must have taken from his parents no?"_

 _The adults quickly fell into a conversation of their own, leaving me and Karma standing like awkward strangers. Hah, the irony in that._

" _Hey Karma-kun," I waved._

 _Karma nodded, "Hey Hope."_

 _Silence suddenly filled the room as I turned to see both Karma's and my parents staring at us._

" _Have you two perhaps," Mrs. Akabane started._

 _My mom then finished, "Met each other already?"_

 _I answered, "Yes ma'ams. Karma is my classmate."_

 _The two ladies then turned to Karma and he confirmed it with a nod._

" _Well now that everyone have been introduced," Mom clapped her hand with a bright smile. "Let's eat!"_

 _As dinner progressed, small conversations were exchanged. From what have been said at the table, I learned that Karma's father was actually a businessman for a small branch of S Clarity, Dad's company. My dad and Karma's then started to have a deep conversation about the company. Mom and Mrs. Akabane, on the other hand, was blabbering about some nonsense quietly. They, once in awhile, glance at me and Karma. The said redhead and I just ate in silence._

 _Suddenly, Mom suggested, "Oh, I have an idea. Karma, if it isn't a bother, can you walk home with Hope from now on? I worry over the fact Hope is walking home alone, especially in the dark."_

 _Karma shrugged, "Sure ma'am. I don't do much after school, so I'll walk Hope home."_

" _That's great," Mom and Mrs. Akabane chirped simultaneously._

 _What? I'm fine walking home alone. What is that sneaky mother of mine plotting this time? I then watched the two women carefully while drinking my water when I caught something they were whispering. "Hopefully by spending time together, Karma and Hope can start dating."_

 _I spat my water into Karma's face, who was sitting across from me, after hearing that sentence._

" _Sorry Karma!" I apologized while giving him a napkin. The male nodded in thanks and started to clean his face and said nothing. I, on the other hand, cried out with a deep red face, "Mom! I can't date Karma-kun! He's just a friend! Besides, he's not my type!"_

 _I guess after hearing the words "date" and "I" in the same sentence, Dad's perked up and agreed with me immediately, "Sweetie, Hope can't date anyone."_

" _Aw!" Mom whined, "but honey, I want grandkids!"_

" _Mom?!" I exclaimed. I swear my mom can act like a toddler sometime. Nevermind, I'm taking that back. She always act like a toddler._

" _Jason-san," Mr. Akabane chuckled, "you can't expect Hope to live with you your whole life, do you?"_

 _My father sighed, "Shunsuke my friend, when you have a daughter, you will understand why I don't want Hope to have a boyfriend."_

" _But don't you want grandkids Sinclair-san?" Mrs. Akabane giggled._

" _Yes," Dad responded, "but not Hope."_

 _Mum then commented, "Oh come on dear,_ _**he**_ _doesn't even have a girlfriend yet, which make me cry."_

 _Dad then proposed, "Then why don't you try to find_ _**him**_ _one dear?"_

" _ **He**_ ' _s not here though," my mom muttered while twiddling with her fingers._

" _He?" Karma repeated, looking for clarification._

 _The Akabane were really lost as to who this person is._

 _I then spoke up, "Oh_ _ **him**_ _..."_


	12. Attempt 10

**Third POV's**

 **Kunugigaoka Academy**

 **6:45 AM**

Strolling across Kunugigaoka campus is none other than the resident silver hair beauty. Hope is dress in her school uniform with a pair of earbuds stick in her ears. Hope is deeply absorb into one of the new song from the US call _Neverland_ by Zendaya. Her mind basically in the cloud as Hope bobs her head to the beat song, completely tuning out the rest of the world. As usual, lots of things have happened over the couple of days at school. For example; the two new students in E-class are AI Ritsu and supposedly Korosensei little brother, Itona Horibe. Not that it make any sense, but when does E-Class make sense? The answer is never. While exploring the schoolground, Hope comes upon Sugino, Karma, and Nagisa by the baseball field. She can see that there was tensions between the baseball team and her classmates.

Being the excellent friends she is, Hope cuts right in while taking her earbuds off, "Hey fellas! What's with all the tension? Karma-kun, what did you do this time?"

"Why do you always think I'm responsible?" Karma retorts, crossing his arms.

Hope gives the redhead really-do-I-have-to answer-that look. The silverette then turns to Sugino and asks, "Hey Sugino-kun, are you still down for practicing today?"

Sugino gives the girl a tight smile and answer, "Yea. Sure."

"Why do you still practice Sugino?" A guy with dark burgundy hair questions with a smirk. "You're not gonna make it either way so why try at all?"

Hope dangerously narrows her eyes at the said baseball player and scowls, "You're a sh*thead you know that?"

The guys seems to be alarm by Hope's remark as he growls, "Excuse me?"

Hope returns the growl with her own, "Oh you want me to continue? I'll gladly do you son of a b*tch. Sugino was once _your_ teammate wasn't he? Yet now, you act like he wasn't even apart of the team to begin with. How can this piece of trash of a team function when you all are willing to give up on your teammate so easily? Especially you, Mr. Shindo. Well more like Sh*tdo to me. You little virgin sure have the balls to look down on Sugino. He may not be as strong or as talented as you, he still is better than you at the most important things. He doesn't give up, and especially not his friends. So you mother f*ckin' son of a b*tch better take that ego of yours, shove it up your sh*tty little *ass, and f*ck off before I wup your virgin *ss to hel-"

"Okaaay Hope!" Karma interrupts the girl while covering Hope's mouth. "I'm gonna stop you there. We wouldn't want you to get expelled when you have just been here for barely a month now would we?"

The stun Sugino soon snaps out of his daze and mutters, "Wow, I never thought Hope would have such a mouth."

"Right?" Nagisa agrees along. "Kayano told me that Hope cuss a lot during the time the girls got kidnap. You kinda wonder where Hope learn these things."

"Come on," Karma urges as he drag Hope along, his hand still over her mouth as she continues to rant, "We better get out of here before Hope actually does something she will regret later on."

"You are usually 'for' these things Karma," Nagisa questions, "What happen?"

Karma glances back the blue haired assassin and replies, "Oh yeah, I'm all for it. But now is not a good time. I believe we have a sport event in three days right?"

Sugino nods as Karma continues, "Then we can beat them at their own game in three days. Isn't that right Hope?"

By then, the said silverette had calm down and listen to reason. Hope nods silently and then suddenly perks up and chirps, "Well now, let's get to class before we're late!"

 _Bipolar much?_ The three males think internally as they watch their female classmates skip to class.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PLAY AGAINST THE GIRL'S BASKETBALL?" Hope roars as she slams her hand on the desk.

 _Here we go again,_ Sugino and Nagisa sigh internally.

"Well the competition is split up by gender," Maehara comments.

"Oh no, no," Hope chuckles darkly, "That ain't happening. I got some unfinished business with Sh*tdo."

"Ms. Sinclair!" Korosensei scolds the girl, "Language!"

Hope retorts with a blank stare, "Oh you are Captain America now?"

"You can't play with the boys Hope-chan," Yuma states. "They would find out either way."

Hope stays quiet, like she was thinking about something, and within a blink of an eye, the short range shooter smirk sadistically. "Well I can't play with the boys, only if they find out that I'm a girl."

"What are you planning Hope?" Kayano questions.

" **Woho it's a high one!** " the sportscaster exclaims, " **and the center builder practically catches it with his eyes closed! Game over folks! The winner of the third year baseball tournament is A-class!** "

As have been stated, A-class have taken the win in this year baseball tournament. The game continues on as the students file out of the field for the exhibition game: E-class versus Kunugigaoka Baseball Team.

"This really blows," a spectacled male from the hut grumbles, "Why do we even play?"

His chubby friend sitting next to him agrees, "I know. The exhibition game ought to get our minds off it. Nothing like watching **real** losers getting beat."

The bespectacled boy huffs, "Oh ho, this is gonna be a riot."

The two males smugly grin at the E-class boys when they saw an unfamiliar, yet familiar face in the mix. The said student stands tall over a few of the boys. He has pale white skin with matching silver-white spiky hair, covered by a wide dark blue headband. Peaking from the bottom of the headband is a low ponytail. Lighting up the male's face is a pair of sharp luminescent blue eyes. Even though his button nose and chapped lip doesn't contributes to the boy's masculine feature, his toned body did. The white baggy sleeveless windbreaker jacket over the PE uniform didn't actually hide the student's thin but toned arms and legs. The boy also wears a pair of black glove. As the said student fix the collar of his windbreaker, girls surrounding the field squeal in excitement and confusion as to who the mysterious male is.

"Hey," the chubby student questions, "Who's the silver hair twig?"

His friends shakes his head. "Don't know. Must be a newbie. Either way, they're screwed."

" **Alright,** " the announcer states, " **Time for the exhibition game. E-class versus the Kunugigaoka Baseball Team.** "

Both teams line up to greet each other.

Shindo then smirks down at Sugino, "Only the chosen one get bragging rights, my friend. Remember that. Victory goes to the player with the most skill. On the field and in the classroom. So not a lot of hope for you, but whatever. Good luck."

Shindo casually walks away from his former teammate. While heading to his post, Shindo bumps into the silver head enigma. Staring down at the said male, Shindo finds the boy silently dragging his thumb across his neck with a devilish smile.

 _We will slaughter you,_ the boy indicates as he then walks pass the fast ball pitcher towards the hut.

As the said silverette make his way to his teammates, Isogai sighs, "You sure know how to declare war 'Itona'."

"Can you blame me?" "Itona" shrugs, his voice cracking; most likely from a sore throat, "That guy gets on my nerve. By the way, where's the octopus?"

Nagisa replies while pointing at the field, "He's over there. Mr. Karasuma told him he can't draw attention to himself, so he's using forest perspective to look like a baseball. He'll signal us with the color of his face."

"Oh yeah, real smooth."

Korosensei's face pops up and down, each carrying a different color. The first sequence: light green, dark purple, and light orange. The octopus did that twice with the light orange face having an open mouth.

Sugino questions, "So what does that mean?"

As Nagisa explains each combination, Itona peers out and comments, "As creepy as it is that the octopus can do that, it's a pretty legit disguise."

As the silver haired male has spoken too soon, Karma waves happily at Korosensei, "Hiya teach. Great disguised!"

"Unless Karma does that," Itona mutters as Karma snickers silently after Korosensei pulls underground.

Nagisa quotes from his book, "Kill the opposition."

Isogai then gives a few words of advice. "Good advice. Treat the other team like our target and we can't go wrong. This will be excellent practice for when we finally assassinate Korosensei, right?"

"Right," cheers Sugino, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

" **Okay folks,** " announces the sportscaster. " **Top of the first ending, let's see what the first pitch has in store.** "

The ball quickly shoots past Kimura like lightning to end with a strike one. As the crowd cheers on for Shindo, Isogai turns to Itona, who was watching the game with his arm crossed over his chest. "I swear, I don't know how you and the girls did it, but you sure do look like a guy Hope."

Flashing her class president a smile, Hope chirps, "That's us girls's trade secret prez. Not one to share to boys."

 **-Flashback-**

 _That was close to hell as Hope could get. When she had told her plans to the girls, they came in early morning of game day to only pin the silverette down and do her hair. As glad as Hope was for her layered hair, she didn't understand why they had to pin her down. The girls used a lot of gel to spiked Hope's hair up, too._

 _Kaede made Hope scream her voice out early in the morning, so that it would sound deeper and lower._

 _Bandaging her bust down is necessary, but Hope didn't like how the girls couldn't leave her alone to do it; well mostly Kaede and Rio were the one who insist they stay. If Hope even let loose a small part of the binding, the two would make her redo it, or they will pin her down and do it for her. The said girl would surely like to do it herself, as she knew Kaede will be super pissed off as she ogled Hope's moderate bust._

 _Hope was luckily gifted with an extra set of the boy's PE uniform and the sleeveless windbreaker that she brought from home to cover her chest area more. The dark blue headband also contributed into keeping her spiky hair up._

" _Wow Hope!" Ritsu cheered as she clapped her hands together. "You look absolutely amazing!"_

 _Rio smirked, "You can say that again. I would dare to even add that you look hot!"_

 _Hope cringed at Rio's comment. As the foreigner stare at herself in the mirror, she find a young man standing before her._

 _Hope charmingly smiled in her "deep" boy voice, "You girls sure know how to make someone look dashing."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

When the boys came in that morning, they weren't able to comprehend that the boy standing before them was Hope. Well, they got over it quickly, except for Okajima though.

All three bases have now been filled up by Nagisa, Kimura, and Isogai, leaving Sugino to give E-class the triple points. Hope, disguised under the name Itona, smirks as she stare at her teacher to find the yellow octopus drinking something. The intense practice that the boys and Hope undergone was stupidly insane, but worth it. Hope surprisingly had some extra practice with her father, who claim he used to throw a pretty fast ball back in the "old days". And true to his words, Mr. Sinclair sure can throw a fast ball.

" **We just had a base clearing triple!** " the announcer cries in shock.

The E-class students cheer on for their leading teammate and the score they just acquired. Hope was beyond satisfied. However, that all changed when Principal Asano stepped onto the field.

 _This isn't good,_ the girl growls internally, _Not good at all._

" **Batter number nine,** " the sportscaster claims, " **center field Horibe. Looks like E-class have a new transfer student from out of the country. Let's see what this fella can bring to the field.** "

The surrounding students murmur in confusion as to the silver hair male. Hope steps up to the base with confidence as she swings her bat around for warm-up.

"Oh look," Kanzaki points out, "Hope is batting."

After the usual defeat, the E-class girls and Ms. Jelabich made their ways towards the baseball field to watch the boys play. They were just in time to see Karma talking trash about the crowd, getting them riled up, and to see the disguised girl take the field after Karma. Dragging her feet on the sandy field a few times, Hope suddenly moves to stand a few feet away from the batter post, leaving her wide open for a strikeout.

The announcer breathes, " **What's this? It seems like Horibe is moving away from the batting post, giving Shindo an assured strikeout. Truly this kids is an E-class rep.** "

 _Idiot_ , Shindo smirks as he mercilessly shoots the ball straight to the catcher.

However, much to his surprise, the kid swings the bat with immense strength, astonishingly with only his left hand, and hit the ball. The baseball flies straight into the sky and far past the boundary fence, making it a home run.

" **W-we have a home run ladies and gentlemen!** " the sportscaster yells, " **I don't believe it! E-class actually got a home run out of Shindo's throw!** "

Sadly, Hope was the only one on the field, so E-class only gain one point. When she returned to her hut, the boys congratulate her with pats on the back and ruffling her hair.

"What the hell Hope," Maehara laughs, "You practiced with us. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

Hope happily answers, "My dad kind of taught me. He threw really fast balls for me the last few days, and how I learn to hit? Well….let's just say I learned it from a summer camp I went to a few years ago."

"A camp?" Chiba quietly repeats.

Hope nods with a sad smile, as if bringing back old wounds, "Yeah. The guys there sure knows how to make a girl feel welcome. Camp U-17 was like a family to me in a way."

Hope then realize that she had brought a depressing atmosphere to her team, so she waves them off. "Don't worry about it guys. Anyway, we have to focus on the game. I don't think Principal Asano is going to stop with the cheap tricks."

"Right."

Hope wasn't wrong when she had said about Principal Asano. The man got the team to fight fire with fire. The scores are now four to three with E-class in the lead. However, they won't be for long. The baseball team already filled up the field and Shindo is up to hit next. Hope turns to the hut and glares at the maroon hair principal.

 _That f*ckin' conniving headmaster,_ Hope growls in her head, to later huffs out a sigh. _But you have to give him credit. His manipulation and tactical skills are beyond any normal human being. Hm….maybe he's not a human. Oh my Jashin! Could he be a Jotunheim? No, he's not blue, or maybe….he's another Loki!_

Hope's ridiculously twisted mind soon lead her to her gathering teammates as they try to plan out their next move. Not even a few minutes later, Karma jogs towards the group to give Korosensei's instruction.

Before the boys, and Hope, break off, the silverette questions, "Hey guys. Do you think Principal Asano is from Jotunheim?"

"Hope, what are you blabbering about now?" Mimura sighs. "What is a Jot-whatever you said?"

Hope spells out for the boy, "Jot-un-heim! You know, where Loki is from?"

"Low-key?" Sugaya questions. "This isn't some kind of gang banging thing Hop-I mean Itona. We don't need to be low key."

The disguised female dramatically fell as her grey hair friend attempt to understand the Norse god's name. Waving the boys off, Hope left to the center field.

 _Why do I even bother?_

From the center field, the silver head foreigner watches the transaction between trashy Karma and the Principal. Hope becomes a little nervous to find Karma and Isogai standing only a few feet from the batter.

" **I-I mean for heaven's sake!** " the disbelief sportscaster announces, " **They're standing so close! Talk about point blank range!** "

Hope internals worries rise to her minds, _I hope you boys know what you are doing._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You guys had me worried back there," Hope scolds Isogai and Karma lightly.

The game ends with E-class winning four to three. As Sugino stayed back to talk to Shindo, Hope and the rest of the boys join up with the girls. The girls congratulate them as they wait for Sugino to join them. Hope gives E-class a bright smile as she watches her friends converse amongst each other.

Sometimes the said girl worries over how her new friends would react when they find out the truth. Hope never want to hurt any of them, yet she knows she have to in the near future. Memories of _that_ time flashes across the blue eyed beauty's mind as the voices taunt her in the back of her mind.

 _You are no fun…_

 _Who would want a white hair freak on the team…_

 _Go die already…_

 _No one want you around here…_

 _You must be adopted. Mr. Sinclair would never have such a brat like you. He has more class than that…_

Those hurtful comments never left Hope's mind. Those people permanently carved it into her heart when Hope, for the first time, understand the meaning of being used and left broken. Oh how the girl hope with her life that the friends she made now wouldn't do the same thing to her as _they_ did.

"Hey Hope," a voice calls her as a hand lands on Hope's shoulder. "You okay?"

Snapping out of the depressing memories, the female Sinclair turns around to find Sugino. "Yes?"

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Sugino chuckles, "Um… I was wondering about that thing that happen a few days ago. Not that I don't appreciate you standing up for me, but was the cussing necessary?"

"Sorry," the said girl embarrassingly giggles, "A force of habit."

Sugino then continues, "Anyway, I am a little curious about one thing."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You are usually really calm and compose Hope. What caused you to snap?"

Giving her baseball loving friend a gentle smile, Hope remarks while walking away, "'To appreciate true friendship, one had to first understand betrayal.' Took me a while to understand. That and Shindo is another type of person that I can't tolerate."


	13. Attempt 11

**First POV (Hope's POV)**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **7:20 AM**

 _Why? Why me?_

I cry internally as my mom drags me across Tokyo. The said woman has on her pair of white flats, a bright yellow sundress, a pair of Calvin Klein sunglasses, and a large white summer hat. Hanging from her arms are more than ten bags from ten, ridiculously expensive stores. The sun is shining brightly with its glare bouncing off Mom's white, wide teeth. While the energetic woman skips just a few steps in front of me like a typical pigtail school girl, I lug her twenty or more bags of-whatever Mom has in here-behind her. Mom and I-specifically my mom-hit some of the most expensive stores in Tokyo today. Mom literally dragged me out of bed, at six-thirty in the damn morning, to go shopping with her. Because she was hurrying me along, I was only able to throw on a sleeveless white jacket over my black tank top, a pair of denim jeans, a pair of Adidas sneakers, and my white cap. We started at seven and not even half an hour later, I am the one bury in a heap of shopping bags. And these aren't even mine! This is what happen when you give a credit card to a shopaholic woman who didn't get the chance to go shopping since she first moved to Japan.

"Thank you for carrying all those bags for me sweetie," Mom chirps as she plants a kiss on my forehead. "You are a doll!"

Glaring at the woman secretly, I angrily exhale under my breath, "You didn't give me a choice."

My mom turns back and questions "innocently", "What was that dear?"

"Nothing Mama," I reply with a fake smile, "I'm glad to help!"

Mother lets out a small giggle as she says, "I'm sorry for dragging you with me dear. I know you were longing for that comfy bed of yours."

Seeing that my fake smile failed and I have been caught, I tiredly let out a sigh, "Yeah. I wanted to sleep in and cuddle Fuwa-chan's replacement. But now that I'm here, I guess I can hit some place myself. Maybe Akihabara or something."

"That sounds wonderful dear!" exclaims Mom, her hands tightly grasp together. "You know what? I think I have kept you long enough. Go explore! Be a teenager for once! Have some fun-but not the fun fun like, you know, guys fun and then ending up preg-"

I stop my mom right away before she finishes that word. "Okaaay! Mom, I get it and I know. I'll be careful."

Giving me a tiny thumb up, I give my mom her shopping bags and left a separate way. Looking at my Google Map, I arrive at Akihabara Street, the center of anime, manga, and otaku's heaven, within ten minutes. The colorful lights almost color blind me. Grasping onto my purse, I march towards the first store.

 _Time to waste money on things that doesn't exist._

Skipping along the street with at least ten bags of pure otaku gifts, I hum quietly the opening of "Sousei no Aquarion". I then enter a park to relax before returning to my shopping. The park is pretty big with a basketball court, soccer field and goal, playground, bike trail, and tennis courts.

Tennis courts hah. It has been a while since I have played anybody. I also haven't seen those guys for a long time. Though even if I do meet them by chance, I don't know what to say to them. I feel really guilty for leaving without any goodbyes, especially after how much those guys have helped me. Passing the courts, I hear the sound of the tennis ball bouncing back and forth: _pok, pok, pok._

After hearing the familiar sounds of the tennis ball, I couldn't help but move towards the green fenced court. Looking down at the court, I see three groups of people I didn't expect to see. One group of nine boys wear familiar blue, red, and white tennis jerseys with " **Seigaku High** " written across it. The second group of eight boys in total don yellow and black jerseys with " **Rikkai Dai High** " written across it. The last group is a team of seven males wear white and blue jerseys with " **Hyoutei High** " written on it. The males all look like they would be in high school; and from my calculation since the last time I saw them, they should be.

 _What the hell are they doing here?_

Standing among the group is someone whom I deeply respect and admire. The male towers most of the others. He has dark brown hair combed to the side and sharp brown eyes. His face is sharp and strong, which matches his toned body and tan-ish skin. Barely covering his brown orbs is a pair of small oval glasses.

I let out a light giggle. _His stoic feature sure hasn't change at all. Still as serious as the time I left the camp._

Letting my smile slips down to a frown, I sigh heavily. Guilt sags heavily on my heart as I stare longingly at the large group of overly attractive young men.

I never intended on leaving them like that. Those guys were the first friends I ever had, even though I stayed only for two weeks. They made me feel welcome unlike my _other_ team. I learned a lot during my time at U-17 with those guys. I regret not telling them about my departure. They had the right to know, but I guess it is too late for that. Those guys will never forgive me. I was such a bad friend; probably one of the worst they would ever have. They would never forgive me.

 _Do you think people will give you a second chance…._

 _You are nothing…._

 _You don't deserve their friendship, so stay away you little whore…._

 _You don't even have any talent in tennis. Your daddy just used his money to get you into the camp…._

Tears start to brim in my eyes as I relived those awful memories. "What did I see in them" is a question always ask myself. Quickly wiping my tears away, I quickly glance at the tennis players for one last time before leaving.

What. The. F*cking. Hell.

My attention is now completely focus on the court with obvious horror written all over my face. Standing in the court with the now surprise high school students is a familiar nine feet two inches human color being with a familiar black academic dress with purple and yellow lining, a small academic cap. On its face are beady eyes, a round nose, and the same sh*t eating grin of his.

 _What the bloody hell is that walking octopus doing now?!_ I internally panic.

"Oh you boys must be from Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, and Seigaku tennis team!" Korosensei cries in joy. "It is such an honor to meet you all."

"Who are you nya?" the cat-like red head questions.

Korosensei replies while taking out two large board. "Oh I'm quite a big fan of you all. Especially you Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Your skill is exceptionally astounding. Surely you are at a pro level are you not?"

The said spectacle male remains silent as the disguised Korosensei continues, "I hope I can have your autograph for myself and a student of mine. In fact, I hope I can get an autograph from all of you gentlemen if it is not a bother?"

Most of them agree to sign the board; more specifically the arrogant Hyoutei captain. "Yes! Be awe by my power!"

"Shut up Monkey King," the shortest boy of the group insults.

I silently face palm, _You have got to be kidding me._

"So Mister," a spiky hair second year questions as the board was passed around for the boys to sign, "Who is this student of yours? Is he a tennis player?"

"Oh yes," Korosensei nods, "I have never seen such a gifted player like her."

"Her?" a few of the players repeat in confusion.

Korosensei chirps, "Yes. My student is a talented female tennis player at the tender age of fourteen. She work hard to achieve her goal and is passionate about what she does."

"Does she have a name?" the bluenette with a soft feature questions.

Korosensei's grin just widen a little bit. Oh no, what is he planning now?

"You all should know her. Her name is Hope Sinclair."

I can see the boys stop dead track with everything they were doing after they heard my name. They all then set their gaze on the whistling teacher.

For the first time, Tezuka-buchou speaks up, "Did you say Hope Sinclair?"

Korosensei nods, "Yes. Miss Hope Sinclair has been studying at Kunugigaoka Junior High for about a month now. Boy was I surprise when I found out that she requested to be in my class. Hope wasn't scared to be criticized by others and held her head high. You see, I teach a class full of students that were thrown away by society. Though they lack confidence in what they do, Miss Sinclair had brought up their spirit when she came. I cannot express enough gratitude to the young girl. She sure can make an impact on people."

A closed eye beige hair male, whom I know to be Fuji-senpai, chuckles, "You can say that again Mister. We all know Hope from when she came to a summer camp a few years back. Hope was truly an interesting girl. At first she was extremely shy and quiet, but Hope later became one of the most energetic and outspoken player in the camp. Even though we only knew the girl for two weeks, it felt like we knew Hope for far longer. Many of us were disappointed when she suddenly disappear without a trace, or a goodbye. Still, most of us here hope that we would meet Hope someday."

Korosensei's grin got wider than the last time it got wider. "Is that so? Well what are you waiting up there for Ms. Sinclair? They 'hope' to see you in their lifetime. Why don't you come down?"

 _Sh*t._

Their gazes now focus on me. That damn octopus. I will have my revenge. Staring down at the group of boys, I heave a sigh and slowly make my way down to the court. On the way to my dreaded destination, I calculate every possible scenario that could happen, but my mind is in scramble. I can't think. I won't deny the fact that I am nervous as hell to talk to the guys face to face.

 _What do I do?_ I questions internally while clenching and unclenching my fists.

When I reach the gate of the courts, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As soon as I step onto the court, my body got squeeze into an embrace by none other than the hyperactive Momo-senpai, Eji-senpai, Marui-senpai, and Jirou-senpai (though it's an irony with Jirou-senpai).

"Senpai," I mutter out and Momo-senpai quickly cuts me off.

"What in the world Chibi-chan number two?!"

Eiji-senpai then whines, "You left us!"

"Without saying goodbye too!" adds Jirou-senpai.

I then see Fuji walking over with everyone else.

"You gave us a scare," Fuji states as he cross his arms.

"However," Yukimura-senpai then intervenes, "We are glad that you are okay."

"And to see you again koneko-chan," Oshitari-senpai comments.

Oishi-senpai, after pulling Eiji-senpai and the others off me, places a comforting hand on my shoulder and says, "Please don't do that again."

Why? Why do they worry about me so much? Aren't I a bad friend? I lied to them? For the first time in forever (yeah, I like Frozen. Judge me.), I stutters out, "W-why are you being nice to me? Don't you-you all hate m-me?"

"Hate you?" Kawamura-senpai asks incredulously, "No! Of course not! We would never hate you!"

Shishido-senpai then questions me, "Why would you think that Hope-chan?"

I gulp nervously, "Be-because I left wi-without telling you all, which makes me a b-bad friend. My former te-teammates sai-said that-well-I…."

My senpais then turn to look at each other; their faces hold concern and confusion.

"Hope-chan," Choutarou-senpai smiles at me gently. "It is true that we were disappointed in you for leaving without telling us, but that doesn't mean that we hate you."

I was shock. I was pretty sure they didn't want to be my friends anymore, but they prove me wrong. "I-I thou-thought-"

"Whoever told you that we would hate you is wrong," Kirihara-senpai interrupts. "You are a pretty good kid Hope-chan. Don't doubt yourself."

I nods dazedly. I couldn't comprehend it. I actually don't believe it! They forgive me! My former frown slowly lifts into a bright smile.

"Thank you."

I then give each of them a hug, even Sanada-senpai, Echizen-senpai, and Tezuka-buchou. After the heart-warming experience, Eiji-senpai calls out for me to play tennis against them.

"Play against me Hope-chan nya," Eiji-senpai chirps.

Kirihara argues, "No! Hope-chan is playing against me!"

In counter to seaweed senpai claim, the whole group yells out no.

"Ore-sama will claim my game with Miss Sinclair," Monkey King-senpai orders as he kiss a piece of my hair, which only earns him a smack in the head from _moi._

Before anyone can claim to play with me, Tezuka-buchou walks up to me and hands me one of his spare racket and states monotonously, "I hope you haven't been lazing back on your training Sinclair."

I confirm, "No Tezuka-buchou. I haven't."

Nodding, Tezuka-buchou then lead me onto the court. "Show me how much you have improved Hope."

Spinning the racket in my left hand, I declare, "Hai!"


End file.
